


Captive

by suluismyspirit



Series: The New Order [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark McCoy, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Not A Happy Ending, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suluismyspirit/pseuds/suluismyspirit
Summary: Raise your hand if you’ve read my story Prisoners.Okay, now raise your hand if you absolutelylovedthe cavity inducing fluff ending.Now put your hands down cuz this is absolutely nothing like that! Welcome to my alternate ending!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts off in chapter 6 of Prisoners. So, if you haven't read that, then to even know what is going on here, you absolutely have to read chapters 1-5 of that story!  
> It's up to you, of course, but don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> You'll notice that half of this chapter is basically the exact same as chapter 6 of Prisoners. Don't worry, it goes a different way eventually.
> 
>  
> 
> “In situations of captivity the perpetrator becomes the most powerful person in the life of the victim, and the psychology of the victim is shaped by the actions and beliefs of the perpetrator.” – Judith Lewis Herman

“We’re on schedule for productions and delivery, sir. Though there has been a delay in the development of the virus.” Page finished, shuffling through a report. “We’ve discovered nothing new about the Federation through the prisoners we’ve acquired recently.”

The General nodded at the conclusion of the meeting, rising to address them all. “You have all worked hard for the cause. He acknowledges your sacrifices. Though there have been many setbacks, and many operatives ousted from their place in the Federation council, we shall replace two of the key leadership positions in Starfleet with members of our own organization.”

There wasn’t much left to the meeting after that, a few questions asked by Page and a couple of other senior officers that were in attendance. Not long after, Page stood, signaling the end of the meeting, and dismissed the senior officers. Some of them made their way over to the General to show their respects. The elder man accepted their greeting, shaking hands with those brave enough to accept. He coughed slightly, drawing Page’s gaze. The Captain frowned, narrowing his eyes and glancing at McCoy.  
McCoy’s brows furrowed as the General coughed harder, mindful of Zas’ suspicious glaring though his attention was on the General.

“ _McCoy_ ” Page hissed.

Realizing he was expected to do something, and that this might not be just a little cough, he hurried over to assist the General. Hopefully this wasn’t the beginning signs of that virus, it would wreak havoc on someone of this advanced age. He frowned, about to take out his scanner when Hetzi came bursting into the room. “Sirs! We’ve got a ship on scanners. It’s not on of ours.”

The room froze for a moment, Page breaking the silence with a curse. “McCoy, help the General to Medbay. The rest of you, stations.” He snapped out the orders, pausing beside McCoy for a moment. “ _Fix this_.” He growled out.

“Got it captain.” McCoy nodded, watching warily as Page and Zas both left the room. It figured. Page had told him to deal with the virus thing, and the man probably assumed this was related. Bones reached out to help the General, the man still struggling with his cough, assisting him as the made the walk to medbay.

“Easy now…” He reassured, trying to keep the tension from his voice. Hetzi had said there was an unknown ship, but McCoy could just guess what ship it was. The General nodded at McCoy, still coughing as they entered sickbay. McCoy settled him in a seated position on a bed, turning to ready a hypo.

Making sure the guards were preoccupied with the General, and that McCoy himself was unwatched, he slipped the communicator from the ship into his ear and turned it on. There was nothing, but he had a feeling it was them up there in any case.  
He mixed the appropriate hypo, determining that it wouldn’t hurt the man even if he hadn’t contracted the virus. Either way it would solve that cough. He carefully injected the man, with more careful consideration in comparison to hypoing the likes of Jim, ignoring the watchful guards.

There was a quiet crack of static in his ear, the comm coming to life. “McCo… Come in… *** etraction soon***possible. Do you hear me? McCoy??”

Bones grit his teeth, unable to hear the entirety of the message, and not able to respond anyway. He put the hypo away, checking the General’s vitals and keeping a blank expression. The man had stopped coughing and was breathing easier.

Suddenly there was a shudder that rocked the building, a loud explosion sounding right after. McCoy startled, almost falling over in shock from the sound of the explosion. It sounded like it had come from the other side of the compound! He cursed to himself, glancing at the guards standing next to the General.

They’d moved to cover the General, for all that the lights barely flickered in the building. “Sir!” One of them stated. “You should evacuate immediately. The compound is under attack.”

The General nodded, allowing the guards to usher him out. McCoy knew they’d be headed to the shuttle and off the planet. Typical.

“McCoyy?? This is Jeremy, do you read? Dammit, if you can hear me, answer!” The shout over the comm made McCoy jump a bit, scowling.

“I’m here, for heaven’s sake!!” He yelled back, hearing smaller explosions, though they sounded closer to the building this time. He needed to get moving. Whatever was happening, this was about as good an opportunity as they’d get. He paced down the corridor quickly, heading out to the compound.

“Finally! We’ve been trying to contact you. We need to get you out of there, can you disable the transport disruptor?”

McCoy came to a dead stop, eyes widening. “How the hell do I-“ He cut himself off, mind quickly going to Sulu. He needed to find him. He couldn’t just leave him here, and maybe the pilot would have a better idea of how to-

“You’re running out of time McCoy, get it down. We won’t be able to hold position for long. Estimate 10 minutes, 20 at best.”

“Shit!” McCoy cursed, setting off at a run. He made his way down the corridor, tripping and stumbling into a wall as another explosion rocked the building. “Dammit!” He cursed, regaining his balance as he continued running, earpiece lying forgotten on the floor.

The compound was in chaos. He paused as he exited the building, looking around in shock. One building was on fire, and somehow many prisoners had escaped and were running wild, guards chasing them down. How much time did he have left? He reached up, eyes widening as he realized to comm was missing. He looked around urgently, knowing the Federation ship in orbit was likely taking fire.

McCoy heard barked orders and looked up to see Hetzi overseeing some guards, shouting to them to move bodies and put out fires. He swallowed nervously, watching as Page and the rest of his men quickly brought the chaos into order. Looking at Page, the man was enraged, speaking into a communicator. Already the fires were out, Hetzi shoving the last of the escaped prisoners back towards the cells.

They’d lost. Dammit, they’d lost their one chance of getting the hell outta here. McCoy tried to slow his racing heart, forcing the tension from his shoulders as Page crossed the compound and headed his way. McCoy’s jaw clenched slightly as he heard Page’s orders for the ally ships to destroy the Federation one.

Zas came around a corner, slowly stepping over to where McCoy stood. Bones took a nervous breath, making his way over to the captain, Zas a step behind. Page snapped the communicator shut after receiving a final transmission. “That was a FEDERATION ship.” He snarled angrily, looking at McCoy.

Bones frowned, feigning ingnorance. “How did they find our location?!”

Page looked McCoy over, briefly glancing at Zas, who’s expression remained neutral. “Someone must have screwed up or gotten caught. But if there’s a traitor here, they’ll regret it.” He fumed, opening his communicator gain. “Jale. Status on the General.”

There was a beat of silence before Jale responded. “Captain, the General is confirmed safety aboard the Destin, enroute to the base.”

Page nodded at that, putting the communicator away and turning back to McCoy. “What are you doing here? Get back to your post.”

McCoy nodded, bowing his head slightly. “Yes, Captain.” He turned to leave, casting one last glance at Zas as the man approached Page. Damn it. This wasn’t good. How were they supposed to get off this rock now? He had no other choice at the moment but to head back to medbay.

Page kept an eye on his men that were still moving about in the compound beginning repairs. He looked over at Zas, nodding to give him permission to speak.

“Sir, the prisoners should be rounded up now. I will confirm with Hetzi to affirm this notion.”

Page nodded. “Good. You will conduct an investigation. I want to know if anyone here is responsible for this. Tray has reported that those who instigated the first explosions are dead.”

Zas bowed slightly. “As you wish, Captain.” He remained where he was until Page had left, the straightened. The Captain would have his hands full dealing with the fallout from the Organization. They did not tolerate such incidents and it would do well for Page and himself if they had someone to hold up as responsible.

“Hetzi!” Zas snapped, striding over to the now chief of guard. “I want you to line every single prisoner up for interrogation. No holding back.”

Hetzi nodded automatically. “Yes Sir.” No holding back? He grinned. This was going to be fun. He waved another guard over, heading to the cells to begin organizing a line up for interrogations. Zas preferred things to be thorough, and Hetzi had no intention of disappointing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this chapter contains a bit of forced kissing/touching, so if that bothers you please don't read this.

There was no shortage of work to be done in medbay. The attack had resulted in many injured officers, and a fair few deaths. McCoy didn’t get a number on prisoner deaths, and he felt a slight worry for Sulu. Though truth be told, he wasn’t sure if the man would be better off dead now that they were, in essence, stuck here.

Bones focused on working, keeping his mind off his predicament by tending to and assisting those who were wounded. He worked nonstop, only sleeping on an empty cot in medbay when he absolutely had to and eating mindlessly what was brought to him. His nerves were shot, and he just went through each day blindly it seemed. It was four days later when he received a message to meet Zas in the main office.

Zas was already in the meeting room, Hetzi with him. Hetzi was waiting with poorly concealed impatience. “Sir, will you be conducting the interrogations?” He asked to distract himself. Hetzi would love nothing more than to interrogate the prisoners.

Zas glanced over at Hetzi with a cold expression. “No. I’m relying on you.” In reality, Zas already knew who the culprit was. Not long after McCoy had been sent to medbay to resume his duties, Zas had found a very small communicator abandoned in a corridor. A bit of digging had let him to find out just _who_ the communicator belonged to. Still, it wouldn’t do simply to announce it. There were much more _inventive_ ways to use this information.

As McCoy entered the room, Zas straightened minutely. “Doctor, you are to assist Hetzi in interrogating the prisoners. Hetzi will take lead. I expect full documentation afterwards!” He ordered. Zas gave Hetzi one last glance before leaving.

“Yes sir.” Hetzi nodded, turning a grin at McCoy once Zas had left.

Bones raised an eyebrow at Hetzi before walking over. “So, it’s just us?”

Hetzi nodded, grin widening. “Yeah, just us. I’ve got the roster of names all set up. Even with the ones that died few days ago, there’s still enough that this is gonna take a day or two to go through.” He chuckled. “Best assignment I’ve had yet. Wanna take turns questioning em?”

Hetzi led the way out of the meeting room, crossing the compound to where the interrogations were to be held. McCoy followed, trying to reflect Hetzi’s good mood back at him. “Sure.” His stomach was heavy with dread. Thoughts of his lost communication device had haunted him, and the summons from Zas had only made it worse. He needed to talk to Sulu about it, if the pilot was even alive, but there was no way to find out without raising suspicion.

McCoy wasn’t sure if it was just him being paranoid, but Zas just seemed like he knew something. McCoy shook his head, trying to dispel those thoughts. He needed to concentrate. Helping Hetzi with this interrogation would surely put him in Zas good books, right? Damn, he hoped so.

~~

As it turned out, Hetzi was right. There were prisoners enough to last them more than a day. Hetzi was very thorough in his questioning, and sometimes he spent an entire hour on one prisoner. To make matters worse for McCoy, every break they took Zas was there. The man’s interest in him had only grown, and Zas even brought medicine for McCoy to take. He claimed it was because McCoy looked so tired, and McCoy had no choice but to accept. He didn’t dare defy Zas, not at this point.

Hetzi and McCoy were well into the second day of interrogation and McCoy was glad to see they were coming up to the end of the list. Hetzi wasn’t so thrilled about that and was slightly worried that they had gotten no answers to report to Zas. McCoy was listlessly waiting for the next subject when Hetzi elbowed him. “Hey, it’s your boy. You want this one?”

McCoy frowned at Hetzi, looking up at who it was the guards were dragging in. Sulu. He sat still for a moment, reminding himself not to panic. He smirked at Hetzi. “You know me so well.”

Hetzi chuckled, leaning back in his seat lazily. “I’ll take good notes for ya.”

Hikaru was shoved into the little grey room unceremoniously, the guards walking out an instant later. Sulu knew what was going on, he’d seen the end product of the other prisoners when they’d been taken here. It was obvious something had gone wrong with McCoy’s plan, though that was about all he knew. He hoped that the doctor had gotten off this planet, but the thought of being left behind left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Sulu stood uneasily, waiting for whoever it was that was going to conduct his ‘questioning’. Honestly, he expected Hetzi. That bastard loved toying with him, had ever since the first day, and that was the name that many of the other prisoners had given when asked.

When McCoy walked through the doors, he froze, all restless movement halting. He eyed him nervously, at a complete loss as to how he should process this.

McCoy stared the Asian down, cursing inside. Sulu looked away, taking a small step back. McCoy took another intimidating step forward, glaring at the man. “Right. Let’s be quick about this. How did you get in contact with Starfleet?” He barked out the question roughly.

“I haven’t.”

McCoy took a step to the side, circling to stand next to Sulu. “Repeat again.”

Sulu tried to focus on breathing evenly and not moving. He didn’t know what McCoy was doing, if he expected an answer. Did he want Sulu to admit that he’d contacted Starfleet? No. No, that would be insane. “I… I haven’t.” He repeated, keeping his eyes down.  
McCoy hit him, grabbing a fistful of Sulu’s hair and forcing him downward. “You notified Starfleet of our whereabouts!”

Sulu grunted in pain as he fell to his knees, head tilting back as McCoy tugged at his hair forcing Sulu to look up at him. “No, I didn’t.” He repeated, doing his best not to panic, a note of desperation coloring his tone. Something had changed in McCoy’s eyes, and Hikaru didn’t know what to think about it.

“Ya ever tried my medicine, Mister Sulu?” McCoy asked, crouching down to whisper in his ear. “Don’t cha know?”

“No…” Sulu denied, trying to pull away. He had no idea what McCoy was talking about. Didn’t _want_ to know.

McCoy grabbed him roughly. “Stay. _STILL_.” He hovered close behind Sulu, breathing on his neck, nose barely touching the smooth skin.

Sulu flinched, shuddering at the feeling. “Dmmit..” The muttered curse made McCoy smirk. “I’m making ya happy, ain’t I?” Sulu kept his gaze lowered, not looking at McCoy, saying nothing.

“Tell me….was it Spock?” McCoy grabbed Sulu’s chin, forcing him to look up and into his eyes.

Sulu looked at McCoy reluctantly, trying to balance precariously and not fall back onto McCoy. He didn’t want to be any closer to the man. “I haven’t spoken to any of them… No one at Starfleet.” He felt shame at the fear that colored his tone. If it weren’t for that fear draining color from his face, it would probably have been flushed.

McCoy shifted around to the front of Sulu, stroking the corner of Sulu’s lips, fixated on them. “None? Are ya sure?” He reached down with his other hand, pulling the tazer from his belt.

Hikaru’s breath hitch a little at the sight, slight tremor running through him. “No one, I swear.” His voice broke slightly, dropping to a whisper. He couldn’t… He didn’t know what McCoy wanted. “McCoy….please…”

“Are you tryna please me?” McCoy smirked at him. “There are ways you can please me, Mister Sulu.”

Sulu flinched, shaking his head and looking down, shrinking back from McCoy. No. Please, no. McCoy couldn’t mean that… he hadn’t before. Sulu couldn’t look up at McCoy again, didn’t want to see that smirk.

“But first…” McCoy stated, the crackle of electricity signaling the tazer was turned on. “Tell me what you know, or my partner back there’s gonna have a _firework_ show.”

Hikaru tensed, closing his eyes in resignation. “I don’t know anything.”

Expecting it didn’t stop it from hurting. Sulu screamed as the feeling of the tazer, electricity coursing through him. It felt like an eternity before McCoy stopped, a rough hand pushing Sulu to lay down. He was shaking hard, breath coming in ragged gasps as a few tears escaped. McCoy was kneeling, hovering over Sulu before shifting to straddle him. Sulu flinched again, shuddering as McCoy ran a hand through his hair. “Please, I don’t know….”

“Don’t cry, Mister Sulu.” McCoy hushed him, leaning down to whisper. “Just tell me what you know.”

Sulu couldn’t move, trembling under McCoy, afraid to pull away as the man traced a finger over his lips, tugging at the corner. “Please, I don’t know.. Please, god… please believe me.” Sulu begged, voice lowering to barely a whisper in the end.

McCoy leaned closer. “I’ve become so frustrated.” He whispered, gently biting at Sulu’s lips, teasing. Hikaru pulled back at that, panicking and automatically shoving at McCoy’s chest in an attempt to get him away. McCoy raised himself off Sulu, shocking him and watching as he screamed, thrashing in pain.

After a minute, he stopped, taking a moment to watch Sulu and lower himself over the man again. He reached over to grab his wrist, feeling the quick pulse there. Sulu lay still under him, trying to even his breathing as he cursed internally, watching McCoy nervously. He held himself still as McCoy ran a hand through is hair again, though that became much more difficult when the man leaned close, kissing him.

Sulu’s body went rigid with tension, instinctively shifting away before making himself stay still. McCoy’d made it pretty clear the price of defying him. McCoy ran his hand through Sulu’s hair again, gripping and tilting his head back to deepen the kiss. His whole body flinched slightly at the action, fist tightening as he closed his eyes, trying to not think. Not _be_ right now.

McCoy stopped, pulling back and glaring down at Sulu, the Asian refusing to look at him. McCoy stood up and turned, walking out of the room. “Hetzi.” He stated icely as the door closed behind him.

Hetzi was cackling, shoulder shaking with laughter. “Best damn show, hands down.”

McCoy crossed his arms, scoffing. “He ain’t gonna budge. I don’t think there’s anything there.” He watched as Sulu sat up shaking. The man still had his eyes fixed to the floor, looking white as a ghost.

Hetzi nodded as a couple guards came it to remove Sulu. “yeah, don’t think that little snit has it in him anyway. Coward.” He snorted, looking over at McCoy. “Nice work on him though.”

McCoy met his gaze. “Couldn’t do it without you.” He smirked. “…Pal.”

“Gonna be taking pointers from you next, you keep this up.” Hetzi quipped, giving McCoy a smirk of his own. He stretched, cracking his knuckles. “At least we’re nearly finished here. Though the paperwork on all this is going to take forever…”

McCoy sighed, silently thinking back to Sulu. He stiffened for a second at the realization of the emotional affect all of what just happened would have on the man. He frowned at Hetzi, focusing on what the man was saying. “I was kinda thinking the same thing.”

Hetzi flipped a comm over in his hand, ignoring the nervous twitch prisoner that had just been brought in. “There’s only a handful of names left, and they’ve all been here since practically the beginning. They won’t have anything different to say. Zas should be content with what we’ve learned. Don’t ya think?”

“Contact him.” McCoy urged, ready to be finished with these interrogations either way.

Nodding, Hetzi opened a channel to Zas. “Sir, we’ve completed the interrogations.”

Zas responded immediately. “Send the results to me on file now. And report to room 109, level 2, in the main building. I have a treat for you two.”


	3. Chapter 3

_**Incoming Message:** …Jeremy, we were unable to transmit any signal and are no longer able to gain any communication. The source on the other side seems to no longer be apparent."_

 

_**Outgoing Message:** … Looks like we'll have to call it. MIA on both assets. File the report, request small unit to infiltrate with objective to disable base for Federation to launch offensive move. Secondary objective recover missing officers. Rendezvous at base scheduled three days, we'll initiate new mission as soon as appropriate operative is found. _

 

 

It didn’t take long for Hetzi to get the files in order, he might have overstated just how long it would take. Basically all of the prisoners had said the exact same thing. Once he’d sent them, he glanced at McCoy, grin across his face. “Maybe we’ll get some time off for a bit. You can go finish what you had going on with your boy.” He smirked, laughing crassly and standing to leave.

McCoy grunted at that, fidgeting absently as he followed Hetzi. “Wish I could get him now.” He paused for a moment, continuing almost listlessly. “I’ve become so…. needy, Hetzi.”

“I wouldn’ta complained if you’da had him right there. Come on, wouldn’t wanna keep the boss waiting.” Hetzi laughed, clapping McCoy good naturedly on the shoulder.

The two of them came to a stop at room 109, Hetzi knocking on the door. A moment later, it slid open, Zas standing inside with a couple of guards. There was a table in the middle of the room, filled with rich glorious foods. “My, my, and I thought I was going to have to make you two suffer for almost being late.” Zas scoffed, glaring at the two of them. “Your hard work has exceeded my expectations, at least.”

Hetzi grinned nervously, scratching the back of his head. “Sorry Sir. Thank you, Sir.” He wasn’t that accustomed to Zas, so he wasn’t entirely sure how to interpret that glare. Still he was pleased enough to have his work recognized, especially work he found to entertaining to complete.

“Fruitful workers get their fair share.” Zas commented, stepping aside.

Hetzi elbowed McCoy a little. Sure it was shocking that Zas had decided to reward them like this, but his friend needed to get it together, show a little gratitude. “Thank you, Sir.” Hetzi repeated, moving

McCoy lowered his head, nodding in appreciation though he remained where he was for now. Zas gaze lingered on him. “The captain is lucky to have such great assets.” He commented with a smirk before leaving. McCoy waited for the man to leave before heading over to the table and beginning to eat. He was hungry, he hadn’t eaten in quite a while, but he was feeling sick at the same time.

Hetzi had begun eating the instant Zas had left, his appetite and stomach not affected. He slowed his eating after a minute, head tilting as he regarded McCoy. The man was eating, yes, but something was off. “W’s wrong? You’re quieter than usual. Still thinkin bout that fleet? C’mon, you can have as much of him as you want later, enjoy the food.”

McCoy blinked, coming back to his senses and looking up at Hetzi. “Nah, I was thinking about my shift, s’all.”

They sat in silence for a while, McCoy enjoying to food more as he ate. It was _extremely_ good. “I ain’t felt so good in a long time, Hetzi.”

His friend chuckled, slowing down as he began feeling full. “I’ll give the job one thing, interrogations are good stress relief.”

“Ya got that right.” McCoy nodded, finishing his own food.

Hetzi sighed lazily as he leaned back in his seat. “Least I got a few hours before I’m due on shift. Might take a crack at the leftover prisoners on my own. Ya know, just in case.” He chuckled, winking at McCoy.

McCoy nodded to himself, not really listening to Hetzi. “Right, I’m off.” He stood up, waving a hand back at Hetzi’s lazy farewell, and left. He closed the door behind him, knowing Hetzi the guy would probably doze off for a while. He looked around before heading down the hallway. Sulu would likely be back where he belonged, working. That was good. It would take his mind off things.

Up ahead in the corridor a lithe green skinned female was leaning against a wall, watching him approach. The female, Jale was her name if McCoy remembered correctly, straightened when McCoy drew closer. “Going somewhere doctor?”

McCoy stopped, raising a brow at the coy tone. “What is it to you?”

Jale smirked, slinking closer and running a hand over his shoulder. “Oh, jus curious. Heard you got interrogation duty with Hetzi.”

McCoy scoffed, intrigued by her behavior. “Been keeping a watch on me too, have you?”

Jale chuckled, giving him a cold look. So the man knew he was still being watch, perhaps he wasn’t so blind as she’d thought. “Some of us aren’t so easily fooled.” She warned, tossing her purple hair over her shoulder. “I’d watch your back.” She brushed past him, not sparing him a second glance as she left.

Rolling his eyes, McCoy carried on walking in the direction of the compound site. He had unfinished business… Something… He looked around for Sulu as he arrived, circling the groups. He frowned, unable to see him. A guard noticed him searching and walked over, giving him a questioning look.

“I’m here for my bitch.”

“Ah.” The guard nodded, having seen McCoy here before and knew who he was looking for. “Should be somewhere in group C.” He waved a hand in the general direction that group was assigned.

McCoy nodded, proceeding to make his way over to that group. It didn’t take him long to find his quarry this time.

Sulu was mindlessly working, trying hopelessly to keep him mind blank. “Sulu…” One of the other workers with him caught his attention, eyes fixed past him. Hikaru turned, stomach sinking as he watched McCoy coming closer. “…dmmit.”

“Come with me.”

Sulu hesitated at the order, moving forward haltingly. His mind told him to go, resisting would make things worse, and he had to fight the desire to run the opposite way. He knew better than to run. They all did.

McCoy strode forward, grabbing Sulu and dragging the pilot forward faster. He remembered now. He needed to talk to Sulu. He pulled him along behind him, ignoring the panic spreading across the mans face as he headed toward the shed.

“In.” He barked. Sulu balked, giving McCoy a wide eyed look though he obeyed the order.

McCoy followed after him, shutting the door and spinning around, eyes fixated on the other.

Sulu backed up a step, holding up his hands in surrender. ‘McCoy…” He started, tone a bit pleading. He didn’t know what McCoy wanted. Was he upset? Should Sulu have said something back there when he was questioning him?

McCoy frowned, letting out a shaky sigh and then slumped to the ground. He reached his hands up, rubbing his temples. “I lost the communicator….” He admitted after a long moment of silence.

Hikaru stared for a moment, calming down somewhat. McCoy wasn’t mad. “How? What… what happened?” He asked, crouching down.

“I dunno…fuck… I lost it.” McCoy let out a frustrated groan. “How have they not managed to find it…?”

What could Sulu say to that? He crouched there in silence, eyeing McCoy. “Don’t suppose you guys had a back up plan?” He asked softly, the phrase sounding hopeless even as it left his lips.

“There wasn’t one. This whole mess was a HUGE risk.”

“So…. that’s it… We’re just stuck here.” Sulu voice was toneless as he looked down at the dirt under his feet. Stuck here.

McCoy glance at Sulu, silently watching him. This wasn’t good. Sulu couldn’t give up. He slowly nudged the pilot with a foot, catching his attention and giving him a small yet reassuring smile. It didn’t do much good as far as comfort went, but Sulu tried to return the smile anyway. “…as far as rescues go, not your best.”

“And I’m hearing this from someone who looks like death warmed up?”

Sulu looked away at that, the comment that was supposed to be friendly banter cutting a little too deep. He sat down, scooting back a little. “Think…” He sighed, glancing up at the watchful frown on McCoy’s face briefly. “Think they’ll give up?”

“No.”

Hikaru nodded, voice quiet. “… hope you’re right.” McCoy sounded resolute and sure about that statement. He just hoped that the doctor had enough hope to hold on for both of them. He glanced up at McCoy. “We gotta find a better meeting place.”

That was an understatement. He didn’t want to… No. He didn’t want to tear into Sulu just to have a chance to speak with him privately. He might be able to get away with leaving no new injuries on him this time, but if they kept using this place. McCoy nodded slowly. “My room is the only other place I can think of.

Sulu shuddered a little, not entirely certain whether that would end up hurting less or not anymore. Not after what had happened earlier. He didn’t _think_ McCoy would make him… _do anything_ … at least… he hadn’t…

There was silence for a moment broken by McCoy’s comm chirping to life. “Hey MC, you done playing yet? Need your help with a little something.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m on my way.” McCoy replied quickly. He closed the comm then looked at Sulu. “I gotta go.”

“Yeah…” Sulu nodded, debating whether to ask if he should expect McCoy to find him later or not. If he was going to be dragged to McCoy’s room later, he wasn’t sure if he wanted a heads up or not.

“Fix yourself!” McCoy huffed in irritation, tugging his own clothes.

Sulu nodded quickly, standing up and doing as he was told.

“I’ll let you off this once, Mister Sulu.”

“…Thank you…Sir..” Sulu was hesitant, unsure and off-balance from the sudden change. He waited for McCoy to make the first move, whether leaving or throwing him out first. McCoy turned and stormed out, not giving Hikaru a backward glance. Once McCoy was gone, Sulu slipped from the shed, avoiding the guards and rejoining his group.


	4. Chapter 4

McCoy took little time in sorting out Hetzi’s problem, earning himself an invitation to call on the other at any time, as well as an invitation to join in with Hetzi’s newest claim. He’d turned that down, heading to medbay to start his shift. There were a few patients for him to diagnose, though a great majority of his time was spent researching.

McCoy had been at it for several hours when Jale wandered into the medbay. The female made her way over to where McCoy was standing next to a patient, idly perusing through a tray of sedatives.

“Hey! Don’t touch any of that!” McCoy snapped, noticing Jale.

She glanced at McCoy with a bored expression. “Come now doctor. No need to panic. I’m just browsing.” She smiled her coy little grin, turning her attention back to the sedatives.

“You’re distracting me from my work.” Bones glared at her.

“Perhaps you’re in the wrong line, if something like this distracts you.” Jale scoffed, turning to face McCoy.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll keep that in mind when it’s your turn.”

“Sweetheart? Oh, isn't that just the nicest?” Jale’s tone took on a mocking, deep southern belle accent. She laughed, smirking at the frown she got for her efforts. “Aw, don’t pout doctor, the boys won’t like it.”

McCoy tensed, but he knew that he couldn’t let her get to him. However, he was far too short-tempered, snapping out an insult before he could think twice. “’m sorry if I took your place. You can’t blame them given the sight of you. Don’t have to be a doctor to figure that one out.”

Jale’s smirk faded into a glare. She turned her back to McCoy, looking through the sedatives again. “You got anything that’ll put a guy down, but not unconscious?” She asked, changing the subject and tossing him a teasing smirk. “I’ve got my eye on a little yellow puppy, but I hear he bites.”

“You gonna make me have to force you out of here?” McCoy asked gruffly, abandoning the work he’d been trying to do and angrily walking over. “Don’t mess around with me, darlin’”

“Jealous dear? I didn’t know you were so attached. Missing a bit of home? Need a piece of Starfleet ass to remind you of the glory days?”

McCoy stared at her silently for a moment, then smirked. “Why would I need a reminder when I’ve got Zas? I’m sure he’ll like to hear about ya little show in here.”

Jale sneered, frowning at McCoy sourly. “I’m sure he’d like to hear how overly interested you are in your old fleet buddy.” Jale was grasping at straws with that comment. She hadn’t been aware of any closeness between Zas and McCoy, and his statement put her at a disadvantage.

“He’s received the invitation plenty of times.”

Jale huffed, glaring and turning to leave. Damn doctor. Always had to have that last word. Still, she had some things at least she could report back on.

~~

Data PADD in hand, Zas strode down the corridor. He’d finished going through the reports Hetzi had sent him. They were incredibly detailed, as he’d requested. Zas had known none of the prisoners would have any information, he knew who was responsible in any case. His real objective had been McCoy. It seemed that was already working out just as he’d planned.

Zas stopped in front of Page’s office, knocking on the door. “Captain?”

There was short, irritably growl. “Enter.”

Zas walked in, standing at attention and waiting for Page to finish the message he was writing and give him permission to speak.

“What is it.” Page snapped at him after a few moments, looking up from the screen in front of him.

The Organization must be giving Page a difficult time about the attack. Zas held no pity for the man, Page would either spin it in his favor or not. “We’ve received no update on any information regarding the attack.”

“Damn it, that’s not good enough!” Page shouted, standing up and pacing the floor restlessly. “The General is not pleased by what happened. You find me someone to pin this on.” He stopped, glaring dagger at Zas. “Or it’ll be you, Zas.”

Zas raised a delicate eyebrow at the threat, reevaluating his stance on the current circumstances. “May I suggest, it might have something to do with the doctor?”

Page paused, frowning in consideration. “McCoy? Perhaps. He isn’t the newest recruit anymore, but his background would give him reason enough. He’s shown no sign of loyalty to Starfleet since he’s arrived. What are your conclusions on this?”

“I do not believe he is affiliated with Starfleet.” Zas began, spinning tale in a believable, but slightly skewed point of view from what his findings were. “But say they managed to implant a tracking device before he abandoned them. The problem is, however, we thoroughly searched and found no indication of anything on him.”

“So, you believe he is likely unaware of Starfleet’s actions regarding this supposed device?”

Zas nodded an affirmative. “There may not even be one, but an idea came to my head, Sir, that you might find to be… interesting.”

Page moved back to his seat. “Tell me.”

“The Federation know of our location, I presume?”

Page nodded. That had been a sore point with the Organization. The Federation’s knowledge of their stronghold on this planet made it all but useless. “They certainly are aware of it now.”

“No doubt they will send someone here to attempt to save their pathetic lot. How about we simply… give them what they want? But… with a token of our gratitude?”

Page frowned a little, curious. “What did you have in mind, exactly?”

“We let them ‘save’ their precious officers, after we’ve dismantled their minds.”

Page chuckled. That would be a blow to the Federation. And it was well within their power to do so, they’d already accomplished nearly that much with one of them, and they hadn’t even been trying. “That would be a nice gift to send to the Federation.”

Zas nodded. “It’ll instill such fear and discontent amongst their people that their shabby selves will dare not oppose you again.” He tilted his head, eyes glittering with malice as he considered an additional outcome. “It may even cause their own… little revolution. Pity to see what Starfleet does to its own people.” With what Zas had planned, the Federation would see it no other way. One officer subjecting another to that kind of treatment. He grinned at the thought.

Page sat forward at his desk, pulling up some files. “I will inform the Organization of these plans. Begin making preparation for Starleet’s arrival. We’ll need to delay them until you’ve had time to properly ‘prepare’ our gift.” He glanced up at Zas, calculating. “How long do you estimate this project will take?”

“I’ll handle McCoy. It is Sulu that will be the challenge.” He paused, smirking. “Although, I think our doctor has been doing a good job with that already…”

Page chuckled, shaking his head. That had certainly come as a surprise. “I’ll give him more time alone with the former pilot, and up the dose for the fleet. Perhaps that will move it along.”

Zas grinned. “Good idea. Are you ready to make this sacrifice, Captain?”

Page nodded, smirking slightly. He could accept the loss. If all went according to plan, the Organization would reward him well for dealing such a blow to their enemy. “I think even the loss of McCoy’s medical expertise is made up for by the potential of crippling the Federation from within.”

Zas nodded to himself, approving of Page’s choice. And his own, for choosing to side with the man. Doubtful this would have gone in his favor had he kept the information about the doctor to himself. “Anything you would like me to do, Captain?”

Page finished writing out the appropriate orders for McCoy, handing the PADD to Zas. “Begin you plans immediately. You may consider removing the listening devices in McCoy’s quarters. Reports show him frequenting Hetzi’s shed with Sulu more often than his quarters. He might have issues _performing_ for an audience. I’ll leave that to your judgement.”

Zas nodded, bowing a little. “As you wish, Captain.” He paused, looking down at the PADD in his hand. “It will be a shame, after all this is over, to lose _my_ bitch.”

Page scoffed, waving a hand in dismissal.

Zas turned and left. After ascertaining that McCoy was not in his quarters, he called a couple guards and relayed the orders for them to remove the listening devices from the doctor’s room and inform him of that fact. That completed, he began making additional preparations.

~~

It didn’t take the guards long to get rid of the listening devices, it was standard work when new recruits were brought in. They found McCoy in the medbay, the two guards walking over and informing him of the news, smirking at him.

McCoy raised a brow at them, scoffing lightly. “About time I was trusted. Sorry if it wasn’t _entertaining_ enough for y’all.” He huffed, shaking his head.

One of the guards chuckled, elbowing his buddy and joking on the way out. “It’s not everyday you see a shy doctor.”

McCoy frowned, watching them leave. Sulu would be delighted to hear he didn’t have to worry about visiting that shed again. He turned back to his work. Going to speak to Sulu now would look suspicious. He’d already visited the man once today… but…

No. He could wait. He would wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I messed up the order earlier. But I've fixed it now!  
> Little issue with the numbering of chapters here and on my word file.

It had been a couple of days, again, since Sulu had seen McCoy. The doctor had never returned to take him anywhere, much to Sulu’s relief. He’d been left mostly unbothered, most of the guards viewed him as belonging to McCoy, and even Hetzi didn’t bother him so much. It was sick, but Sulu found himself grateful, glad to have McCoy’s protection, even if just in name.  
  
At the moment, however, that protection wasn’t doing him much good. He was behind on his assigned work for the day, mostly due to an officer hovering around him. Jale had yet to leave him alone and was becoming more pressing the more time passed. She wrapped an arm around him, nipping at his neck with her teeth.  
  
He tried to ignore her, slipping out of her grip when he could, working around her when he couldn’t. He was just hoping she’d lose interest, or see another plaything to catch her interest. So far, that tactic was _not_ working.  
  
Hetzi leaned against a railing overlooking to yard, chuckling to himself as he watched. He opened his comm when Jale got extra handsy, opening a line to McCoy. “Hey, MC, you busy?”  
  
“No. Off duty for the moment.”  
  
“You know Jale?” Hetzi asked, smirking, eyes never leaving the little show infront of him.  
  
“Unfortunately.”  
  
Hetzi laughed, grinning. “Well, she’s licking your boys ear. Not sure if you like sharing…” He trailed off, still chuckling.  
  
“….Gotcha.”  
  
Hetzi laughed again at the clipped tone in McCoy’s response. Man, this should be good. He put the comm away, leaning back on the rail and waiting for the fireworks.  
  
Jale was running a hand through Sulu’s hair, tugging at it. She’d managed to pull him completely away from his work at this point, the pilot gritting his teeth at her touch. “C’mon puppy. Be a good boy for me.”  
  
McCoy strode across the compound, tossing a quick nod at Hetzi, before fixing his glare on Jale. He stormed over to her, seething, and shoved her away from Sulu. “Havin’ fun, bitch?!” Sulu belonged to him! She had no right!  
  
Jale glowered, stumbling back though she regained her balance quickly. She stepped forward in challenge. “You got a problem?”  
  
“Don’t even try to overpower me.” McCoy scoffed. “You know damn well the regulation with it comes to other officer’s _property_.”  
  
“I don’t see your name on him.” Jale snapped back saucily, eyes narrowing in on Sulu. The pilot had been trying to back away inconspicuously, and she grabbed him, yanking him closer. “Little puppy was just _begging_ to play.” She smirked, petting Sulu’s chest with one hand. Hikaru gave McCoy a wide-eyed worried, terrified, and a bit pleading look.  
  
“Get your hands OFF!” McCoy yelled, pushing her again, harder this time. It was easy enough to justify his actions. There was no telling what she’d do to Sulu, he was the only one here who could protect him.  
  
Jale stumbled back, jerking Sulu along with her. Hikaru fell, not moving as Jale stood over him and glared at McCoy. “You really want to turn this into a fight McCoy!”  
  
McCoy took a swing at her, Jale ducking to the side to avoid the blow. She half stepped on Sulu, stumbling and nearly losing her balance. “Fucking dog!” She screamed at him, kicking him.  
  
Bones saw red, blood boiling. He didn’t even consider this woman worthy enough to be called ma’am. He lunged for her, slamming her to the ground hard. Jale’s breath was knocked out of her a little, though she countered be sweeping McCoy’s feet from under him. He stumbled, falling on top of her.  
  
Jale cursed at being pinned, kicking a knee up in an attempt to hit any body part she could. She managed to his his gut, earning a groan. McCoy slapped her across the face, pulling her hair. Jale hissed in indignation, shoving his chest, trying to get him off of her so she could get to her feet.  
  
McCoy punched her, throwing out all thoughts of how he was supposed to be a southern gentleman. He grabbed her wrists as she tried to scratch his face and eye’s, leveraging them away and pulling out a hypo. He was ready to sedate her when she stilled, panting and glowering at him.  
  
“Fine.” She snapped, surrendering. “You want the little bitch so bad, why don’t you teach him some manners not to throw himself at everyone he sees.”  
  
Hypo still in hand, McCoy stood up. “You don’t wanna get on a doctor’s bad side again.” He warned, pulling her up and shoving her away from him. He watched coldly as Jale straightened her uniform, storming off.  
  
Hetzi laughed. Things were never dull with MC around. He looked down at the pilot sitting by his feet. Little puppy was right, and in for a bit of scolding going by the rage on McCoy’s face. Sulu’d backed up once the real fighting started, and Hetzi had taken it upon himself to keep an eye on him. He reached down, dragging Sulu up by the shirt collar and over to McCoy. “Nice one MC, bout time someone put that female in her place. B’s been uppity since she got here.”  
  
McCoy frowned at Hetzi, reaching over and snagging Sulu. “Coulda done something before I got here, _pal_.”  
  
Unaffected by McCoy’s ire, Hetzi shrugged, still grinning. “He’s yours, figured you’d like to have the fun.”  
  
McCoy looked Hetzi up and down then sneered, leaving with a scoff, Sulu in hand.  
  
Jale watched them go, glancing over at Zas as he approached. The man smiled, eyes on the two retreating ex-federation officers. “Good job, Jale.”  
  
~~  
  
Sulu cursed internally as he tried to keep up with McCoy, too nervous to say anything. While he’d only been this way a couple of times, Sulu was fairly certain where they were headed. The grumpy expression on McCoy’s face didn’t give him any indication of what might happen when they arrived though.  
  
McCoy dragged Sulu into the room, shoving him to the side and pacing furiously. Hikaru stumbled over to the wall, turning to watch McCoy silently, keeping as much distance between them as he could. What the hell was going on? “McCoy…?” It took him a while to work up the courage to risk drawing his attention.  
  
“I’m tryin’ to protect ya, y’know!” McCoy shouted, whirling around to face Hikaru.  
  
Sulu winced, stepping back nervously. “I know…” He stated, tone questioning as he glanced around uneasily. He didn’t know what was going on, last time he’d been in here… McCoy’d said they were listening…  
  
“You ain’t making this any easier.” McCoy grumbled, running a hand through his hair and sighing.  
  
“…I wasn’t…” Hikaru huffed out a nervous breath, not sure what it was he was trying to say.  
  
“Sit down.” McCoy ordered, glancing at the bed. “Over there.”  
  
Hikaru flinched a little at the suggestion, hesitating before moving jerkily to sit on the bed. He watched McCoy worriedly, tensing as the man joined him on the bed, sitting far to close.  
  
“Dammit, Sulu.” McCoy sighed, full of anger though he was speaking mostly to himself.  
  
Hikaru glanced away nervously, fidgeting but staying where he was. “…I tried not to… She just..” He frowning, breath quickening. Each excuse sounded weak. So, he just shut up, waiting.  
  
McCoy turned a glare on Sulu. “You gotta be strong. Where’s the strength within you?! I’ve seen ya threaten a man with a ton of torpedoes and now you’re down to _this_?!”  
  
“Says the one living in the lap of luxury here.” Sulu retorted, comment slipping from him without thought.  
  
McCoy smirked at that, inching closer. “So, there is a bit of Sulu left in there.” He frowned, placing a hand on Sulu’s cheek. “…You’re hurt.”  
  
Hikaru looked up at McCoy, completely confused. He couldn’t keep up with the shift in moods, it was hard enough just trying to remember if McCoy was good or not. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Giving you a check-up.” McCoy stated with a frown, like it was the most reasonable thing in the world. He used a finger to stroke Sulu around the eyes, watching as the man raised one brow at him. It was odd, this feeling. Like he was slowly going insane.  
  
“Alright.” Sulu agreed, tense and wary. He was not so agreeable when McCoy pulled him onto his lap, cursing to himself and trying to remember not to fight him. “..is this really necessary?” He asked, voice a little higher pitched than usual.  
  
“Shut it.” McCoy demanded, hands still roaming Sulu’s body, checking him for injuries.  
  
“McCoy…” Sulu hesitated, extremely uncomfortable and ever so slightly terrified. “Is..there a reason… we have to be this close?” He tried to keep the worry and fear from his voice, not wanting to anger McCoy.  
  
McCoy stopped, eyebrows dropping. “I promised Ben.”  
  
Sulu blinked, not following McCoy’s logic, though his heart skipped at the mention of Ben. “Promised him what?”  
  
“To protect you, of course.” He scoffed. “I’m getting ya out of here, remember.”  
  
Sulu was quiet for a moment. “Yeah.. I remember.” He agreed quietly. He didn’t really think he believed it anymore. He didn’t protest as McCoy layed down, pulling him along to lay beside him. He felt numb, hearing Ben’s name, it was hard. He wasn’t sure what was going on anymore. Hikaru lay there silently beside McCoy, the doctor pulling him close and holding him.  
  
McCoy sighed, running his hands through Sulu’s hair, trying to think, but his thoughts were all distorted. It was so difficult to think in a straight line. He needed…  
  
He frowned as Sulu tensed in his arms, pulling away from him. “What?”  
  
Hikaru was on the verge of panic. “Don’t..” He tried to get up, remembering the interrogation, how McCoy had carded his hands through his hair, kissing him.  
  
“It’s fine.” McCoy growled, holding firmly to Sulu, keeping him there.  
  
“No!” Sulu snapped, getting angrier and full on panicking. “No, you… you kissed me and you’re trying to…” He trailed off, losing track of what he was saying, breath coming too quick and ragged.  
  
“Calm down, dammit!”  
  
McCoy shook Sulu roughly, the pilot fighting back a little. “Get off me, damn bastard.”  
  
Gritting his teeth, McCoy pinned Sulu down, hovering over him. Damn idiot was panicking.  
  
Sulu cursed, struggling futilely against McCoy’s weight above him. After a few moments, he stopped struggling, breathing hard. “Let go..” He demanded weakly.  
  
McCoy scoffed. “Don’t you remember, Sulu? I’m _always_ above you. Even here.” He looked down at Sulu, tilting his head a little. “I’m gonna teach ya how to submit properly, alright.”  
  
Sulu shook his head at that, jaw tense. No, he did not want that. He didn’t like how this was going, and he was afraid to open his mouth. Afraid of what might come out.  
  
McCoy waited patiently, looking at Sulu and waiting for him to calm down.  
  
Eyes narrowed, Sulu watched McCoy, considering. “…can I get up now?” He asked carefully, hoping that a simple request would do the trick. His stomach dropped as McCoy smirked at him.  
  
“Get up? We haven’t even started yet, Mister Sulu.”  
  
McCoy leaned in closer, nipping at Sulu’s neck.  
  
“Stop it…” Hikaru jerked a little, not sure if the words were a plea or a demand.  
  
McCoy stopped, reaching one hand up to pull at Sulu’s cheek. “Blast it. You’re not cooperating again, are you?” He sat up, straddling Sulu and sitting back on the man. “The hell I’ve gone through just to keep you alive!” He growled, slapping Sulu across the face. “You ungrateful piece of work. Want me to leave ya to the dogs?”  
  
Sulu cringed back, cheek stinging. “NO!” He begged, eyes wide. He could feel the panic returning, and he was so confused.  
  
“Then _love_ me, dammit!” McCoy yelled, grabbing a bit of Sulu’s shirt in one fist.  
  
Sulu blinked up at him, nervous and having no idea what he should do. He didn’t know what to do, or what he wanted. “Ok… I’ll… I’ll cooperate.” He whispered uneasily, agreeing so as not to piss McCoy off anymore. He couldn’t keep up with him.  
  
McCoy nodded at that, laying atop Sulu and nuzzling into his neck. “I won’t let them take you.” He promised, kissing softly around Sulu’s jaw.  
  
Sulu cringed a little, though didn’t say anything. McCoy wanted him to love him? He could do this for him then. He jumped, flinching as McCoy’s comm went off, the man growling in annoyance at the sound.  
  
“Fuck.” He snapped, sitting up.  
  
Sulu shuddered at the annoyance and anger in McCoy’s tone, looking up at the doctor sitting on top of him with a questioning look.  
  
“I’ve gotta meet with someone.”  
  
Sulu nodded slightly. “Alright… I’ll just go…” He shifted a little, eager to get away from this, from him.  
  
McCoy raised a brow. “No need to act afraid.” He tone was light, as he got off of Sulu, standing up. “They can’t hear up.”  
  
Hikaru stood up quickly, stepping away from McCoy. “Ok, yeah, sorry.” He intoned placatingly, straightening his clothes. He didn’t take his eyes off McCoy, not sure what the man might do, or tell him to do, next.  
  
McCoy paid no attention to Sulu’s state of mind, his own thought on the meeting he had been called to. He took Sulu back to his work station, watching him join his fellow prisoners, then left. He made his way to the main building, finding the correct room quickly.  
  
Zas was waiting for him inside.


	6. Chapter 6

_”You’re getting too **soft** , McCoy.”_

_“…”_

_“The boss isn’t happy with the lack of information we have. I may just have to kill the fleets to satisfy him.”_

_“And you think that’ll help?”_

_“Yes. Unless you want to try another way. Assist Hetzi in tormenting them. I will have an eye on you at all times, doctor.”_

_“…”_

_“Cheer up. You're doing **so** good, after all. Just keep taking those tablets I gave you... even a **doctor** needs his medicine.”_

_“…”_

_“If I don’t see improvement, doctor, they will **ALL** die.”_

 

 

Sulu stumbled sideways as McCoy shoved him roughly, barely managing to stay upright. He watched McCoy warily. Two days of this. Everyday, more than once usually. He didn’t know what he was doing wrong. McCoy was different when they were alone, but the doctor still wasn’t the man Sulu remembered even then. Hikaru was regretting the day McCoy first showed up here.

“I spend more of my damn time down here because of your despicable good-for-nothin’ self!” McCoy shouted at Sulu, glowering at him as he paced. He could hear Hetzi and one of his friends laughing.

“Should fit him for a shock collar, might listen better.” The guard suggested, elbowing Hetzi.

McCoy paid no attention to them, his focus on Hikaru alone.

“Sorry, Sir.” Sulu apologized, hesitant and unsure. It was never that easy, and what ever it was that had upset McCoy wasn’t going to be solved with a simple apology. He glanced around at the other workers, most of them were focusing on ignoring the display, but one man was watching him with concern and fear.

Hikaru looked back up at McCoy as the man turned to Hetzi. “Does he always work like this?”

“If he ever does at all. Lazy snit.” Hetzi informed McCoy airily. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the stray prisoner watching. “Wanna join the fun?” He smirked, standing up and stepping closer.

“We’re all going to die!” The second prisoner whispered to Sulu.

“Shut up!” Hikaru hissed back at him.

McCoy scoffed, watching the quiet exchange. “No wonder Captain Page is sick of y’all.”

“Fleets don’t do any work. Bout all they’re good for is entertainment.” Hetzi chimed in, sauntering toward the group and stopping to stand next to McCoy.

“The Federation will have you all punished for this!” Sulu closed his eyes briefly at the man’s shout. Hikaru tried not to learn his fellow prisoners’ names, not when they could die at any time. This one, this one was Jude. It had been coming for a while now, ever since the interrogations, but it seemed like Jude had reached his breaking point.

“D’ya hear that, Hetzi?” McCoy smirked cruelly, casting an amused glance at Hetzi.

Hetzi laughed loudly, crossing his arms and giving McCoy a look. “Yeah. He thinks the Federation is gonna save em.” He chuckled darkly, looking at Jude. “Your federation forgot you a long time ago.”

Sulu glared at Hetzi, fist clenching. It hurt, hearing something they all thought spoken out loud.

“Where are they then?” McCoy snorted, watching Jude haughtily. “Gonna protect you from your inability to _follow_ orders?” McCoy’s gaze drifted over to Sulu at those words, eyes narrowing at the pilot.

“No wonder the Federation’s so weak. Can’t even properly train their people to follow simple commands.” Hetzi taunted, expression smug as he moved slowly toward Jude. “Fragile little things, fleets.”

All of the other workers had stopped, listening and watching the display. There weren’t many in this group, but they had all belonged to Starfleet. Whether they wanted to or not, they couldn’t tear their attention from what was going on. Not when the subject of Federation intervention had been brought up.

Jude staggered back, breathing heavily under the weight of Hetzi’s attention.

“I swear, these people are dumb.” McCoy spoke, eyes darkening again. “If Starfleet cared enough they would have been HERE by now. What with this little handsome pilot of theirs here, why would they have waited so long?” He smirked, looking around briefly at the other prisoners. Each of them held an expression of crushed belief, none of them moved to speak against what he was saying.

Hetzi shoved Jude to the ground, kicking him. “Fleets have no loyalty. Cowards. All of em.”

The guard Hetzi had been standing with earlier walked over near McCoy, looking down at Jude and over at Sulu is disgust. “Not sure how you ever dealt with bein part of em before.”

McCoy crossed his arms, watching Jude’s beating, shaking his head in agreement with the guard.

Jude was letting out a pained wheeze, curled up on himself as Hetzi stopped. The officer looked down at Jude, smirking at his work.

“He needs a medic!” One of the other prisoners yelled out, taking a step toward Jude before thinking better of it.

Hetzi tsked, clicking his tongue as he looked at the other man on the ground. “Whatta think MC? He worth saving?” Hetzi pulled out his prod from his belt, glancing over at McCoy.

Jude shook his head quickly, looking desperate. “No! It’s nothing!”

“He’s fine, he can work.” Sulu stepped forward a bit, his desire to protect a fellow Federation member overriding his good sense of self preservation.

“Saving from Starfleet, d’ya mean?” McCoy commented. He could tell from where he was standing that Jude’s injuries were nothing serious. His focus was on Sulu, watching the pilot with interest.

“Think it might be too serious.” Hetzi chuckled, ignoring Sulu completely. He put a boot on Jude, pressing down. “Isn’t that what you do with dog’s? Put em down?” He grinned as he pressed the prod to Jude, clicking it on.

Sulu shifted forward at Jude’s scream, approaching his own breaking point. “Stop it! He’s not a dog!” He shouted, desperate to do something, sick of being helpless.

Hetzi frowned, fun marred by Sulu’s defiance. He stepped back, Jude sniveling at his feet, and glanced over at McCoy with a look.

McCoy walked over casually, placing a hand of thanks on Hetzi’s back before turning his attention to Sulu. Reaching over, he grabbed Sulu, dragging him close. “How many FUCKING times?!” He snarled.

Sulu struggled, pushing against McCoy. “You can’t just let him kill the guy!” He demanded, fighting to get out of McCoy’s hold.

Hetzi watched them, snickering. “Need some pointers MC?” He asked, looking down at the still crying fleet on the ground beside him. “Shut up! Filthy fleet. Pathetic, what I tell ya?” He shook his head, returning his attention to McCoy.

“You know I’m always open for something, Hetz.” McCoy joked, doing his best to hold onto Sulu. He scoffed. “..By now you should know, anyway.”

Hikaru broke free of McCoy’s grip, stepping back slightly, glowering. He was running on fumes, fueled by a burning anger at this man. “You fucking bastard!” He shouted, swinging a fist at McCoy. He was shocked when it connected, McCoy going down.

McCoy sat still on the ground for a moment, raising a hand to feel the blood spilling from one corner of his mouth. He looked up at Sulu darkly, frighteningly quiet in the sudden silence.

Hetzi raised an eyebrow, stepping forward and shocking Sulu as the man stood there, frozen. The pilot screamed, Hetzi not letting up until his voice was hoarse as he lay on the ground. “Try rope, seeing as you can’t keep hold of him.” Hetzi teased.

Jude watched guiltily, regretting having said anything in the first place. But what Sulu had just done… “Sulu…. You just hit an officer…” He whispered, struggling to sit up on his knees.

As if Sulu didn’t know that. Didn’t know the hell he’d just put himself in for. He cursed, trying to get his breath back. Shit, maybe they’d just kill him this time. Might be better that way.

The guard moved over to stand beside McCoy, looking over at Sulu. “Don’t suppose you share? He looks like fun.” He glanced down at McCoy, the doctor still sitting on the ground.

“Grab me some chains.” McCoy ordered with a short glance up at the guard.

Hetzi walked over to McCoy as the guard left with a smirk, holding out a hand to help McCoy stand. “Wanna make an example? Or do you need some ‘quiet time’ with your bitch?”

McCoy took Hetzi’s offered help, getting to his feet, though he was still rigid and quiet. “As my old captain used to say… What d’ya think?”

Hetzi smirked, looking over at Sulu in though. “Why not the best of both worlds?” He chuckled, glancing over to see the guard was returning, chains in hand.

McCoy snatched the chains from the guard, walking over to where Sulu still lay panting on the ground. “Get up.”

Hikaru looked up at McCoy, glaring. He huffed a resigned sigh, standing up slowly. Damn it. He should have kept his mouth shut, followed orders. It had been bad the past couple days, but Hikaru had a feeling that this… Well, this was going to be _different_.

McCoy looked down at the chains while wrapping them around Sulu’s wrist, not looking the other in the eye. He didn’t avoid the eye contact out of fear, or even nerves.

“Some doctor. Sick fuck.” Sulu muttered, looking to the side. He was ignoring his fear, a terror that threatened to reduce him to a whimpering mess, choosing instead to focus on the anger he currently felt for McCoy.

McCoy slowed, eyes still on the chains as he worked, though he raised a brow at the comment. “Don’t I please you, Mister Sulu?”

Sulu just glared, saying nothing. He couldn’t answer that. Didn’t want to.

“Answer the question.” McCoy whispered, slowly lifting his eyes to meet Sulu’s as he finished with the chains.

“…yeah, sure ya do.” Sulu said through gritted teeth. It was a terrified sort of sarcasm, and the only answer Sulu thought might not result in McCoy making this worse.

McCoy huffed, smirking as he abruptly pulled the Asian towards him, Sulu falling forward into McCoy’s chest. “Never insult my medical abilities, Mister Sulu.”

Sulu pulled back, looking away again. “It was more a comment on your morals than your abilities, _doctor_.” He commented snidely. In for a penny, in for a pound. At least that’s how Sulu thought the saying would go. Ironic, that it was something he could imagine the old McCoy saying. But maybe, if he pushed hard enough… Maybe it would be over. Maybe it would all just end.

“Hetzi, remind me again what it was you taught me the other night.”

Hetzi tilted his head, smirking. “What that? Didn’t know you liked an audience.” He snickered, ignoring the condescending look McCoy gave him. Yeah, yeah. He knew that wasn’t what McCoy meant. Still, it was always funny the looks MC gave him.

McCoy rolled his eyes, dragging a reluctant Sulu over to a nearby rock wall. He dropped the chains, glaring at Sulu as if daring him to move, the pulled a knife out of his medkit.

Hetzi moved over to Jude, grabbing him and hauling him up. “You’ll wanna pay attention to this.” He instructed, pulling him along as he moved nearer to where McCoy had Sulu.

McCoy laughed lightly at the glower on Sulu’s face, the pilot pressing back against the wall as his eyes flicked to the instrument in McCoy’s hand. “ _Really_?” He put the knife back, getting out a laser scalpel instead. Never let it be said he didn’t do all he could to take care of his patient’s well-being, he thought to himself. He moved over to Sulu, pulling a part of Sulu’s shirt and cutting it.

Hikaru held very still, barely breathing as McCoy monotonously cut his shirt from his body. It was stupid, how utterly exposed and vulnerable being without a shirt made him feel. Watching the scraps of cloth flutter to the ground, it was like being taken apart.

“Don’t move, or I’ll get your colleague to pin you there.” McCoy warned, stepping back to survey his work. He turned to Hetzi, holding his hand out for the prod. Hetzi grinned, still gripping Jude as he stepped forward to hand the tool to McCoy.

McCoy turned back to Sulu, watching the pilot’s eyes flick to Jude before returning to him. He stepped forward, stroking the Asian’s cheek, his boy staying still as ordered. “Who do you work for?”

Fuck. Sulu grimaced at the question, unconsciously twitching away from the touch a little. He remembered this line of questions, from when he’d first come here. It was difficult to remember how he’d answered them back then. Impossible to remember why he’d answered the way he had. What had happened after, now that was a clear memory.

“The Organization.” He spat out the expected answer, hating himself and not really knowing why.

McCoy gave him a pleased smirk before asking his next question. “Who is gonna save you?”

Hikaru looked away at that, stiffening. “…no one…” He answered, voice a quiet whisper.

McCoy shocked him, Sulu screaming and falling to his knees in pain.

“ _Louder_.” McCoy snapped, dragging Sulu back up. “Who the hell is gonna save you?”

“No one.” Sulu panted, voice cracking. He hated himself. Because he knew it was true.

He knew that he would never get to see Ben again, or his daughter. Sulu hated it, but he knew it was true. Starfleet had forgotten him, hell, for all he knew the Federation didn’t even exist anymore. He wouldn’t get to fly again, see Chekov next to him on the bridge or joke with Kirk. He’d die here. It might even be McCoy who’d kill him. Fuck, he wasn’t sure he didn’t _want_ that.

Hikaru was broken from his thoughts by McCoy shocking him again, tearing a scream from his throat. Instinctively he tried to back way, escape from the pain.

After a moment, McCoy stopped, letting the Asian fall to the floor. “And _who_ brought this misery upon you?!” He yelled, putting a boot on top of Sulu as the man lay on the ground.

Sulu cursed to himself, shaking at the aftershocks, eyes closed. He couldn’t bear to meet anyone’s eyes right now. “Starfleet! Starfleet did!”

“LOUDER!”

Hikaru flinched, obeying the order and all but shouting. “It was Starfleet!”

McCoy crouched down over Sulu, gripping his chin and forcing the pilot to look at him. “Well done, patient.” He commented, leaning down to bite at Sulu’s neck. Hikaru knew better than to move away, instead he lay still, letting McCoy do as he pleased.

Hetzi watched, smiling widely. He looked down at Jude, shaking him. “Any more uppity comments? I’m sure MC’d be willing to give you some attention too.”

Jude shook his head, panting slightly. “I- I don’t need a doctor.” He stuttered, watching as McCoy starting sucking at Sulu’s neck, tugging at the skin with his teeth. The doctor’s hand was sprawled over the Asian’s bare chest, stroking the skin lightly. Hikaru whimpered slightly, pulling back some. McCoy pulled him upward into a sitting position, straddling Sulu’s lap on the ground. The doctor frowned as he evaluated Sulu, reaching up to hold the back of Sulu’s head and kissing him.

“I get it.” Jude reiterated, trying to tear his eyes from the scene in front of him. “This is because of Starfleet. All because of them.” He looked up at Hetzi. “The Federation are never coming.”

Hetzi patted Jude on the head like a dog. “So you fleets can learn.” He shoved him back toward the group, sneering at him as the man joined the others. All of them were putting their heads down, working hard. He turned back to McCoy, smirking at him and Sulu. “MC, you sure know how to entertain. Really a shame you claimed him though. He’s fun.”

McCoy listened to Hetzi’s words, but continued to indulge himself. He pulled Sulu in closer, the man’s chest flush with his own as he intensified the kiss. He moaned lightly, silent tear falling down his cheek.

Hikaru’s stomach twisted hearing McCoy’s moan. He couldn’t seem to stop shaking, wanting nothing more than for this all to stop. He was so confused. He’d felt the tear, a slight wetness on his face, but he couldn’t fathom why McCoy would be crying. Was he doing something wrong?

“Should I leave you two alone?” Hetzi interrupted again. “Course I don’t mind watching.”

McCoy pulled back, angrily glaring at Hetzi. “I’m gonna fuck him where I see fit.” He snapped, standing up and dragging Sulu up beside him. He ignored the groan of pain Sulu let out at the sudden move, focusing on Hetzi.

“Alright MC.” Hetzi shrugged, not in the slightest bothered by McCoy. He leaned down, picking up the prod and putting in back on his belt. “No need to get touchy. Save that for your toy.” He chuckled to himself, turning back and heading to the rest of the prisoners.

“Follow me, dog.” McCoy ordered once Hetzi had gone. He released Sulu, walking away. He expected the Asian to follow obediently as he led the way across the compound.

Sulu followed stiffly, unable to meet the eyes of the other prisoners as he passed. He knew they’d be staring, horrified at what had just happened. At Sulu having so blatantly shouted how they were never getting out of here.

They entered a building across the complex, McCoy pacing evenly down the hall towards his quarters, looking forward. “Ain’t Starfleet so kind to send me to you?”

“What?” Sulu glanced up, confused and a bit disbelieving.

McCoy stopped as they reached his quarters, opening the door and pushing Sulu in first before following. He leaned again the door behind him for a moment. Sulu was standing motionless, watching him warily. “Sent you to me?”

“Yeah… don’t you remember?” McCoy asked, stepping forward. “The Federation sent me here to save you.”

“No one’s coming.” Sulu responded automatically, looking away. No one was coming.

“Ya just figured that out?” McCoy retorted, moving to sit on a chair, crossing one leg over the other. “Look at us, Sulu.” His eyes darken, a slight smirk appearing. He propped his chin up on one hand, leaning to the side as he watched Sulu shift nervously. “This was all planned. Do I need to give you the diagnostics?”

Hikaru shook his head, trying… trying to remember. It was hard to think clearly. “No… no, this wasn’t. This wasn’t planned.”

McCoy rolled his eyes. Trust the pilot to be so naïve. It was why he needed McCoy here, to teach him. Protect him. He smirked again. “They don’t care about you, Mister Sulu. You’re just one person out of the many, under their eyes.”

“Is that why you left?”

McCoy paused at that, glancing down, brow furrowing in thought. “I left to rescue you.” He looked up at Sulu, voice rising. “I willingly _sacrificed_ myself for YOU! And what do you do?! Nothing! Just been lazin’ around like the bitch you are!” McCoy shouting, standing and pointing to his chest, eyes furious as he glared at Sulu. “I’m like this because of _you_!”

Hikaru cringed back as McCoy berated him, flinching as the man stood up. “I’m sorry.” He apologized guilty. Of course it was his fault. If he weren’t so useless, so pathetic, McCoy wouldn’t have to be this way. He wouldn’t be here at all. He should have just left him.

“I’m dead because of you, Mister Sulu.” McCoy stated, voice dropping down to a normal volume as he sat down again, hand under his chin as he casually swung a little, back and forth on the chair. “You killed me.”

“No! I didn’t _do_ this. I didn’t do anything!” Sulu cried out desperately. He needed to make McCoy understand that. Hikaru was so confused, nothing made sense, but he needed to convince McCoy.

McCoy leaned forward, clasping his hands together and sighed, shaking his head and cutting off anything else Sulu might have been about to say. “Wanna hear a secret?”

Sulu hesitated. The constant shift in tone and mood was dizzying, but he nodded in agreement. Make McCoy happy. “Ok.”

“…They are comin’.” His tone rose in volume again as he continued speaking. “They’re gonna come and find us. They’re gonna come SPECIFICALLY for you… and what are they gonna see?” McCoy raked his gaze over Sulu, taking in the blood, dirt, and sweat. The man was bruised, chains still around his wrist, and his eyes. Hmph. He scoffed, sitting back. “That… and _this_.” He smirked, eyes flickering to the side as he shook his head.

Hikaru looked away sullenly. “I’m just trying to _survive_ , McCoy. You wanna switch places? Be my guest.” His jaw clenched. He didn’t mean that. He wasn’t trying to survive, not really. Not anymore. He was just existing. And he didn’t want McCoy to switch places. He wasn’t strong enough, he couldn’t protect McCoy the way the doctor protected him.

McCoy snorted, giving Sulu a derisive look. “Did you really just ask that?”

They were silent for a moment, McCoy watching Sulu while the pilot refused to look at him.

“You’ll never fly again.”

Sulu tossed an uneasy glare at McCoy, anger getting the best of him at that comment. “You’ll never be a doctor again. Think anyone’d trust you?”

“I’m _not_ a doctor.” McCoy scoffed. “…I used to be.”

“Least you got one thing right.” Hikaru snorted. Whatever Bones said, Sulu didn’t think anyone was coming. “…think you could get rid of these?” He asked, lifting his wrists, chains clinking softly.

“Why? You gonna punch me?”

“No. I think I learned my lesson there.” It was a joke, but Sulu was completely serious. He’d learned. He tensed as McCoy stood up and came over, beginning to unwrap the chains. He was far from thrilled to have McCoy so close, but it was worth it to have his hands free.

McCoy frowned, tossing the chains to the floor, keeping his eyes trained on Sulu. “You might have a chance, though.”

“Chance?” Sulu tilted his head, not sure which topic they were on now.

“… To fly again.”

Sulu nodded, unconvinced. He didn’t bother trying to give McCoy the same false hope. There was nothing left for either of them.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Incoming Transmission:** …Base this is team Zeta-4. An operative has been selected and is on board ready for the mission. Please advise._

 

_**Outgoing Transmission:** …Copy that Zeta-4. You are authorized to begin._

 

_**Incoming Transmission:** …Roger that HQ. Enroute to target. Mission will begin once destination has been reached. ETA 5 days. Will advise when objectives have been obtained…._

 

 

Zas looked down at the report in his hand, small smirk on his lips. Truly the Federation were more pathetic than he’d ever imagined. Were they trying to make this easy for him? He shook his head, looking down at the medicine capsules on his desk. It had been nearly a month since the initially attack on the base here. Nearly a month for Zas to put his plan into motion. “The permanent damage has been done. There’s nothing they can do now.” He chuckled to himself, picking up the medicines. “Even the doctor, smart as he is, knows it.”

Zas’ sessions with McCoy had been… entertaining, to say the least. It brought the man no end of pleasure to watch the shift in McCoy’s mind. And watching his work on the pilot, now that was a treat. He laughed lightly, looking back down at the report. The Federation was due to arrive soon. Page was aware of the situation and had already made the necessary arrangements for his senior staff.

While they were quite content sacrificing the operation here, and some of the more replaceable underlings, there were a few officers that the Organization simply did not want to let go of. Zas rose, moving to leave the room. He paused, looking back at his office. It was a shame to leave so much for the Federation to acquire, but they had to make it look believable. There was nothing that would cripple the Organization, however, so he was content with that. He turned away, walking down the corridor and letting the door to the office shut slowly behind him.

~~

They waited for night to fall on the Organization’s base before officially beginning the operation. Their operative had beamed down a few miles from the base during the daylight, to hide the light from the transporter beam. The operative approached the compound as darkness fell, dark eyes looking up at the building appraisingly. He had the layout of the facility committed to memory, and was already counting down the seconds to begin the prearranged sabotage.

He knelt beside a wall, pulling the dirty brown disguise he’d work over his head, revealing a blue Starfleet uniform. It had taken the Federation too long to locate their missing officers, and as for their choice in the initial operative… Spock had seen far too many flaws. The Vulcan had been suspicious of how long it took Starfleet’s message of McCoy’s loss to reach them and he believed there were other parties involved in the delay to launch a rescue operation in light of the Federations obvious knowledge to the existence of this base. He could understand, if they’d chosen to destroy the entire thing rather than risk more officer’s in taking it over. But to simply abandon those taken captive, and do nothing to prevent more prisoners from being taken? It was illogical.

It had taken every bit of pull that both he and Captain Kirk had in order to get him on this mission. Spock stood up, pulling yet another disguise from the pack he’d brought with him. The first had just been to render him more difficult to spot in the terrain surrounding the base. This one was designed more like the uniforms those officers inside wore.

“Spock here.” He activated his communicator once he was ready. “Beginning phase one. I will contact you once the charges have been set.” He switched the communicator off, making his way into the base. His orders from Starfleet had been to obtain any information, and to make it possible for the Federation ships to take control of the base and the planet. Jim had given him another directive. Find McCoy and Sulu, get them out safe. If it was at all possible, Spock planned to do both.

~~

McCoy was standing next to Hetzi, hands behind his back as he regarded to prisoners. He was pleased to see his boy was finally doing some work. He’d had to teach him another lesson and the Asian was still shaking a bit from it.

“You got any fun plans tonight?” Hetzi asked, glancing over at McCoy with a bored expression. Jem’s having a party, sorta.”

“You gonna be there?” McCoy asked, tearing his eyes from Sulu to look at Hetzi.

“Yeah.” Hetzi snorted, like it wasn’t obvious enough he would be. “He got one of the new arrivals, says he wants to break em in.”

“One of your many talents, Hetz.” McCoy scoffed, smirking. “And you call me magic.”

Hetzi laughed, nudging McCoy with an elbow. “Come on, mister wizard, you got your skills at it too.”

McCoy smirked, the expression fading into a frown as alarms sounded. What the hell? Hetzi frowned as well, looking around in confusion. “…round up the leftover fleets will ya? I’ma see what’s going on.” He asked, pointing a finger at a guard and motioning him to get moving as well. He flipped open his comm, walking off as he contacted the security office.

McCoy moved to help the other guards, shouting angry order at the prisoners. His eyes found Sulu, the man looking confused at the alarm. McCoy was crossing the distance to him when the first explosion happened.

~~

Spock counted down the seconds to detonation, walking the compound in search of McCoy and Sulu. He wanted to find them before the Federation launched their attack on the base. The Vulcan pause as the alarm sounded on schedule, looking out over the compound at the hurrying guards. He raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of McCoy, he was in the midst of the other prisoners. He followed the direction McCoy was looking and found Sulu as well.

He knew where the two officers were located now, his next task would be finding a way to free them, and the other prisoners as well. Precisely two minutes thirty seconds after the alarm first sounded, the devices he’d planted detonated. He activated his comm, sending a message to the ship in orbit indicating his success.

Spock turned, pulling out his phaser as he strode around the compound, keeping out of sight and making his way around to where it he calculated the prisoners were being herded.

~~

“Captain!” Zas burst into Page’s office. “Captain! … They’re here.”

Page looked up, glowering shortly at Zas’ interruption. He frowned at the news, standing up with a clipped nod. The Federation was so predictable. “Good. I trust you completed your assignment with the two?” He didn’t wait for Zas to answer, just set about gathering the required items. “Start the evacuation of the selected personnel. Leave the rest to make the fight look convincing. Let’s go.” He strode out of the office, Zas by his side as they made their escape.

~~

The Federation ship in orbit beamed officers down to the main yard, the troops immediately returning fire as Organization guards attacked. McCoy frowned seeing the Starfleet troops, pulling out his own phaser and shooting back, losing track of Sulu in the rush.

Spock had circled around, stunning a couple of guards. He caught sight of Sulu, though he could no longer find McCoy. He reached out, grabbing Sulu’s arm and pulling him away from the fighting. “Mister Sulu.”

McCoy turned in time to see Sulu being dragged from the rest of the prisoners by a mysterious figure. Fury filled him, and he ran after them, firing his phaser. “I order you to stop!” He demanded, accent thick as he followed the two of them to a corridor. The stranger still had a hold on Sulu, though he stopped pulling him, ducking under the phaser fire.

Spock pushed Sulu to the ground, puzzled over how uncooperative the man was being, though he could spare no attention to that at the moment. More pressing was McCoy and reassuring the doctor that he was a friend, and there to help.

Sulu stayed still, sitting on the ground beside Spock as the Vulcan turned to face McCoy, one hand on his phaser. “Doctor McCoy.”

McCoy frowned, confused. He felt he should know that voice, but he couldn’t tell who it was in the dark. But it must be someone he knew. “Lay your hands off him. He’s mine!”

Spock tilted his head, brow furrowed in confusion. “Yours?” The doctors claim made little sense to him, neither did his actions. Furthermore, he didn’t appear to have the same bearing as Sulu, suggesting a difference in their status. Perhaps the reports were inaccurate, and McCoy had not been discovered.

“S’right.” McCoy affirmed, lifting the phaser. “Now drop your weapon.”

Spock raised a hand placatingly, stepping forward into better lighting to reveal his face. “Doctor. I am here to help you. Please lower your weapon.” He kept his other hand on his own phaser, not fully trusting the doctor to do as he’d asked.

McCoy stiffened, startled to see Spock. “Y-You!” He snarled , gritting his teeth as his anger rose.

Spock was concerned by the way McCoy reacted. It was indicative of some kind of problem, however, he was uncertain just how deeply the issue ran. “Doctor?”

McCoy’s gaze drifted to Sulu, giving the Asian a meaningful look before glancing at where he knew Spock’s side arm would be. He lifted his eyes to meet the Vulcan’s.

“Doctor, there is little time. Lower your weapon and come with me.” Spock stated calmly, keeping his gaze level with McCoy. Beside him Sulu was moving, standing up slowly. Focused on McCoy, Spock didn’t notice Sulu’s plan until it was nearly too late. Sulu slipped up to him quickly, grabbing at the phaser. Surprised, Spock scrambled to take hold of it first. The resulting scuffle resulted in Spock trying to hold onto a struggling Sulu, the phaser flying off to the left and out of his reach.

McCoy smirked, using the distraction to move in closer. “What a shame.” He said, clicking his tongue as he pointed his phaser at Spock. “I never did like Vulcans.”

The doctors words and actions confirmed for Spock that there was something very wrong with McCoy. He was not himself. Spock needed to disable McCoy and possibly Sulu as well, before contacting the ship in orbit and beaming them aboard. Leaving them here would not be a preferable option. He still had a hand on Sulu and he pushed the man roughly toward McCoy as a distraction.

McCoy growled in irritation, Sulu’s weight causing him to stumble back, dropping his weapon. He spared a glance at Sulu, the Asian tripping and falling to sprawl on the ground.

Spock took the opportunity to move forward, grabbing McCoy to restrain him. It was difficult to hold him without causing him injury, the doctor lashed out at the Vulcan, swinging a fist at him. Spock took the punch, grabbing McCoy’s arm to prevent him from repeating the move.

Spock frowned slightly as McCoy kicked at him. If this continued any longer, the doctor might succeed in hurting himself or either Sulu or Spock. The Vulcan stepped to the side, throwing one calculated punch, knocking the doctor off balance.

McCoy glared, rubbing his cheek briefly before swinging at Spock again. The Vulcan effortlessly ducked under the blow, delivering his own punch to McCoy’s stomach.  
Winded, McCoy gasped, falling to one knee. “You piece of shit!” He snarled out the insult, voice strained.

Spock moved around beside McCoy, reaching over to grab his neck. The doctor let out a pained cry, twisting and attempting to get away. A moment later and Spock corrected his hold, McCoy going limp and unconscious.

Spock knelt down, picking McCoy up and looking at Sulu appraisingly. The man had displayed nothing but submissive behavior. If he truly did ‘belong’ to McCoy, perhaps he would listen to Spock now that he’d, in essence, defeat his captor. “You will follow me.”

Hikaru glanced at the unconscious McCoy, nodding silently. He followed Spock silently, trying his best to stay out of arm’s length.

Sulu felt numb, following along behind Spock. It was _Spock_. McCoy hadn’t been happy to see him, and it put Sulu on edge. Not to mention the fact that Spock had beaten McCoy unconscious. He kept his eye’s on McCoy, paying little attention as the hauntingly familiar light of the transporter surrounded them. He didn’t react as they walked down the corridor of the ship, though he was faintly aware of Spock speaking to someone about him.

Spock brought them to the medbay, directing Sulu to sit upon one of the beds and laying McCoy down on another. He turned to the chief medic. “I would suggest guards be posted in sickbay. I would also advise waiting for McCoy to awaken before attempting any treatment for either.”

While Spock knew that Sulu likely very desperately needed medical attention, the two of them were acting too oddly. He authorized the doctor to take blood samples and run tests, performing treatment only if critical, but beyond that they needed to find out what was going on between the two officers. Discovery of why they were acting in such a manner would be the key to their full recovery.


	8. Chapter 8

Hikaru let McCoy sleep for as long as he could. He knew that McCoy would tell him to stay in the bed, like a good patient, but Sulu couldn’t sit still. He didn’t dare pace, there were guards. He eyed the large red shirted fleet guards nervously. He hadn’t taken his eyes off them since they’d arrived. Well, except for that short bit of time when Spock had come back with some test results.

He’d been wary when the Vulcan had brought the doctors over, giving them permission to treat any injuries. McCoy was still out cold, and Sulu didn’t want any of them touching him. But he wanted even less to be dragged off to somewhere McCoy was not, so he cooperated throughout the treatments.

Sulu fidgeted, watching the guards and sending little glances at McCoy. Unable to stand it any longer, he slid closer, reaching out to shake the man’s shoulder.

McCoy blinked, staring at the bright ceiling for a moment. “Fuck!” He yelled, bolting upright, cringing at the pain in his neck. Damn that Vulcan. He looked around, quickly setting his attention on Sulu.

Hikaru had pulled back as McCoy woke, putting his arms behind him in an attempt to appear innocent, like it wasn’t him that had woken McCoy.

McCoy studied Sulu silently for a moment, face unreadable. “They’ve captured us.”

Sulu nodded slightly, shoulders rising in a slight shrug. “Welcome home?” He quipped, the sarcasm a cover for just how nervous he was. Home. Yeah right. Starfleet had wanted him back there at that compound, he didn’t want to know what they had in store for them now.

McCoy frowned, looking around. He pulled the blanket off himself, turning to sit upright on the edge of the bed. “Where the hell is that green-blooded excuse for filth?”

“He said something about contacting HQ.” Sulu replied, shifting slightly.

“Ah, he did now, did he?”

Sulu eyed McCoy, unsure about his tone. He wouldn’t lie to McCoy, the man had to know that. “…yeah.”

McCoy’s frown deepened as he eyed the guards. He supposed he should be glad they’d been put here instead of some cell. McCoy scowled as Spock entered the sickbay a few moments later, standing up and starting forward. “Why, you-“

Hikaru stepped closer to McCoy in panic as the guards lifted their weapons, putting a hand on his arm hoping he’s stop.

“Doctor.” Spock stated evenly. “Please remain calm.”

“ _You’re_ not my captain.” McCoy snapped back.

At this, Spock lifted an eyebrow. “And who is?”

“Captain Page.” McCoy scoffed. “Thought you were the _logical_ one, Spock.”

“I see.” Spock frowned. He’d expected the answer and had simple sought to confirm McCoy’s state of mind. He paid no attention to McCoy’s insults, though that appeared to be the only thing left of the old McCoy, instead turning his eyes to Sulu. “And as for you, Mister Sulu?”

Hikaru glanced at McCoy briefly, wondering what the right answer was. He didn’t have a _rank_. He was just a prisoner, he belonged to McCoy. “No one.” He finally answered, looking back at Spock.

Spock nodded minutely at that, turning his attention back to McCoy, assessing him. The doctor’s gaze hadn’t wavered from the Vulcan. “You’re injuries have been seen to. You will be escorted to the brig for holding until further tests can be performed.”

“Y’all tested me without my consent?” McCoy scoffed, giving Spock a wry look. “..did the results alarm you, Mister Spock.” He smirked. “Don’t worry, I didn’t get it from a Vulcan…. Couldn’t leave you out.”

Spock was unsure what that lost comment meant, but the doctor was correct, the results of the test had been… unsettling. They would need further tests, and better equipment to ascertain just how much damage had been done, and if it were reversible. “Test have thus far been inconclusive.” A true statement, if incomplete. “We are enroute to a base on Vega-2. The hospitals there will be equipped with more precise instruments.”

McCoy’s eyes widened. He knew EXACTLY what kind of instruments Spock meant, what the pointy eared bastard had in mind for him. “Fuck! You can’t do this to me!!”

Spock looked over at the guards, motioning for them to approach and escort McCoy out. “Mister Sulu will remain here for now.” Spock told McCoy, not responding to his outburst.

“Hell no!” McCoy snapped, panicking. “They’ll hear about this. _ALL_ of it!” McCoy backed up a step from the advancing guards, glowering at them.

“Doctor, please calm down or we will be forced to restrain you.”

McCoy sneered at Spock. Let them try. His eyes landed on Sulu, worry crossing his features. Hikaru was standing there frozen, eyes wide and afraid. No. McCoy knew. He knew what would happen if they took him away from Sulu. He turned his glare to Spock, fist tightening. “I WON’T let you hurt him!”

Spock’s brow furrowed, head tilting in confusion. “I have no intention of harming Mister Sulu.” He explained, glancing at the guards who had paused for the moment. “There are simply some questions I wish to ask him.”

Sulu snapped out of it at those words, paling and backing away. “No…” He didn’t want to be questioned. McCoy had… McCoy was the one that protected him, and when he’d questioned Sulu, it had been bad enough. This was _Starfleet_. What would _they_ do to him?

One of the guards moved forward, reaching to take a hold of McCoy, physically move him from sickbay if needed. The other guard advance on Sulu.

“No!” McCoy lashed out, images of what happened to those prisoners being interrogated flashing through his mind. “No! Only I can do it! No one else!” He shoved at the guard that came into his space, attempting to make his way to Sulu. To protect him. “You have NO authority, dammit!”

“Lieutenants.” Spock called out, halting the guards and waving them back. He regard McCoy with confusion. The man’s behavior was erratic and he needed to diffuse the situation carefully. “Will you go willingly with the security officers if Mister Sulu is allowed to accompany you?”

McCoy froze at the suggestion, eyes narrowed suspiciously at the Vulcan. “Yeah.”

Spock nodded. His questions could wait for another time. For now, it was enough that the situation had calmed. “Escort them to the brig.” He resisted the urge to shake his head, watching them leave. This was going to be difficult.

~~

Sulu kept as close as he dared to McCoy the entire walk to the brig. The guards made him nervous. Starfleet worked differently than the Organization. They’d already tried to take him from McCoy once, they would probably do it again.

McCoy was silent the duration of the walk, saying nothing as the guards left them in the brig. A cage, how predictable. He knew this was what would happen. Captured, placed in a cell, waiting _tests_. McCoy pulled Sulu close to him, scowling at the white wall.

He couldn’t let them hurt Sulu. He couldn’t let them take him away from him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Incoming Message:** …Assets have been reacquired. Estimate arrival at Veta-2, six hours forty two minutes. _

 

_**Outgoing Message:** … Copy that. Veta-2 has been informed and is awaiting your arrival._

 

McCoy and Sulu had been escorted with an entourage of security officers into the hospital on Veta-2. The location was secured by a plethora of red shirted security personnel and the entire section in which the two were kept was quarantined.

The two had been allowed to remain with one another through their tests, McCoy’d become violent when it was suggested that they be separated. After a great deal of research, and some trial and error, the doctors and scientist had come up with a treatment for the two.

It had been over two weeks, and the doctors wanted a test to see if there had been any change in Hikaru Sulu. Three officers known to be his former friends, though not exceptionally close, were invited to visit the pilot in the hospital. Tori, Marcus, and Lin were the three selected.

The group all knew each other, having kept in touch even though spread out on various postings. They were eager to see Sulu again after all this time. They hadn’t seen him in person in so long. “I heard he isn’t allowed any contact with his family.” Marcus chattered to the other two, passing the time as they waited. “So, we’re going to let Ben know how he is, okay?”

The other two nodded, though Tori looked uncertain. He wasn’t so sure that would be the best idea. The doctors must have had a good reason, and he doubted they’d be allowed to go talking with Sulu’s family after this.

All three of them fell silent as the door to the room opened and Sulu was escorted in. Hikaru made his way to sit at the table with them, looking his old ‘friends’ over carefully.

“Hey!” Lin chirped cheerfully, grinning at Sulu.

Marcus cursed, smiling widely. “You’re back!”

Sulu shifted a little, uncomfortable with all the attention. “…yeah. Hi.” He greeted them, unsure. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to talk to them.

“Kill anyone while you were up there?” Lin grinned. Her job was so dull, assigned to a planet, no action ever. She was always eager to hear stories, and she just _knew_ Sulu would have the best. “I bet you were so boss! Letting them know who’s the man… Hey!” She pulled away from Marcus as he nudged her. She blinked at his glare, keeping quiet with a slightly guilty look.

Tori sat quietly, disturbed by the bruises still on Sulu.

Sulu took a breath, eyes on Lin. He could do this. “Yeah, tons, killed it.” He commented, trying to act whatever ‘normal’ used to be for him. He felt so awkward and out of place. The three of them felt so cheerful and excited, and he just felt so… numb.

“When are you going to be let out?” Lin asked, trying to make up for her earlier misstep.

“I heard you might have to retake another exam before you get you position back. Understandable though. I guess they just want to make sure you remember everything.” Marcus commented, shrugged slightly.

Sulu glanced up, not sure how to answer Lin, and trying not to dwell on what Marcus had said. “No one’s said. Not sure when I’ll be outta here.” He glanced over at Marcus, eyes dropping to the table a moment later. “Yeah. Probably.” He was regretting ever agreeing to this meeting. Not that he’d felt he had much of a choice. The doctors had informed him of it, and McCoy hadn’t told him not to. McCoy had been odd recently… different.

“Sulu… everyone’s talking about you.” Marcus said, catching Hikaru’s attention.

That wasn’t something Sulu wanted to talk about. That would lead to questions, and he didn’t want to tell them that. The idea that he could refuse to answer crossed his mind, but…. He cast around for a new topic, anything that would distract them. “…how’s Ben?”

Hikaru almost winced saying Ben’s name. It was difficult just thinking of him. He couldn’t meet the trios eyes after saying that, keeping his focus on the table.

The friends all looked at each other, Tori speaking up for them. “He’s good.”

Sulu nodded. That was good. He’d probably moved on. That was good. Ben didn’t need to wait for him, shouldn’t have to. “…good.” He muttered quietly.

“Hey, is it true that you and the doc went whacko? You look fine to me.” Lin burst out, breaking the silence.

“Stop it!” Marcus said, nudging her again.

Lin turned, pulling a face.

“He’s not.” Sulu snipped out quickly, glancing at the three of them, eyes flicking nervously to the door. They shouldn’t… they shouldn’t say things like that.

Silence fell over the room at his outburst, Marcus coughing awkwardly. Lin was the one to break the silence again. “Have they asked you what happened yet?”

“No, they haven’t questioned either of us yet.” Sulu responded, fidgeting restlessly. “Just tests, or something…”

Marcus could tell something was wrong. He glanced over at Tori, noticing that he was worried as well. He wondered if Tori had noticed the way Sulu had phrased that. It was just… off somehow.

“Hey, Sulu… they didn’t hurt you too bad in there, did they?” Tori asked quietly.

Hikaru looked up at that, trying to put a smirk on. “Na… I’m fine.”

Tori and Marcus wore matching looks of hidden disbelief, but Lin grinned. “We can’t wait to have you back!”

Sulu glanced over at the door, wondering when he’d be allowed to leave. He glanced at Lin suspiciously. She wanted him back? What was that supposed to mean? “…yeah. Can’t wait.”

Sulu jumped slightly as a short chime sounded, the door opening and his escort entered. He stood up quickly, edgy and wanting to leave. He paused, glancing at the three of them. “Thanks for coming by.” He said tonelessly, following his escort out.  
He paused outside the door, watching as a few officers exited a door that led to a room next to the one he’d been in. They were speaking with each other, and Sulu frowned as he caught his name. McCoy would tell him they were being watched, he thought to himself, turning to make his way back to his room, keeping as far as possible from the guard that followed him.

~~

McCoy had not been pleased when they’d taken Sulu to talk to some friends, but he’d let the man go anyway. Spock was supposed to be coming to speak with him, and he didn’t want the Vulcan near Sulu. There was a report sitting on the desk beside McCoy’s chair, McCoy and Sulu’s story having made the front page. Who ever it was that wrote it was out for blood.

The article claimed the Federation was to blame, that they used people and left them to die once they were through with them. It had few concrete facts, but it alluded to improper behavior and policies within Starfleet.

What a load of trash.

McCoy lolled tiredly in his chair, a little drugged. They were the good ones this time, relaxing him. He blinked as Spock arrived, the Vulcan sitting in a chair opposite him.

“Doctor McCoy. I would like to speak with you about what occurred in the Organization’s compound.”

McCoy closed his eyes with a sigh, saying nothing.

Spock regarded him for a moment. “Do you remember why you went to the base?” He tried a simple question, in hopes of getting the doctor to open up.

“…Not so that they could insert tinizium into me.” McCoy responding saucily, eyes still closed. They being _these_ people. Federations…

Spock frowned at that, but continued. “Jeremy lost contact with you thirty seven days ago. You and Mister Sulu were declared missing. What happened?”

“He musta found it.” McCoy answered, opening his eyes.

“Who found what?”

“Zas.” McCoy grumbled, jaw tightening. “…bastard.”

“Was Zas a superior of yours during your time on the base?”

McCoy narrowed his eyes, refusing to answer as he stared at Spock.

“What are your feelings towards Starfleet?”

“No comment.”

Spock lifted a brow at that. “Your refusal to comment would indicate you have strong negative feelings you do not wish to express.”

“I see you haven’t changed.”

Spock did not respond to that statement, waiting to see if McCoy would answer the previous question. This type of assignment was not something Spock felt himself to be well equipped for, however, he’d been sent to acquire answers.

“C’mon, Spock, you’re not even going to give me a warm welcome back?”

“I apologize if my welcome was not warm enough, given you attacked me at our first meeting.”

McCoy smirked at that, feeling a bit victorious at having distracted the Vulcan. “Can’t say that happens every day now, can ya?”

“No, it does not. And as it is such a rare occurrence, I am simply attempting to understand the reasoning behind it.”

“You’re starting to sound like a broken record, Spock.” McCoy sighed, exhaling heavily.

Spock paused, tilting his head in consideration, deciding on testing a theory. “Perhaps you would prefer to speak of Lt. Sulu?”

McCoy frowned at the mention of Hikaru, gaze snapping over to Spock. “Where is he?”

Spock’s eyebrow rose in fascination. “He is safe. As you know, some friends of his were allowed to see him. He is speaking with them now.”

McCoy huffed, relaxing back. Yeah, he’d known that. Of course.

“Perhaps you would enlighten me as to how you found Sulu at the base?” Spock found focusing McCoy’s attention on Sulu provided the best result to getting an answer, however, it did not come without risk. The doctor had proven unpredictable when Sulu was involved. Spock was positive that this would prove no different in conversation only.

“He was stationed with the other sc-…” He cut himself off, almost saying something. No. “What have you done with him?”

“Mister Sulu is unharmed.” Spock reassured him again. “With the other what?”

“Prisoners.” He muttered, looking away briefly. “Spock, just let me out of here.”

“McCoy, you must speak about this to someone.”

“Dammit, man! I am!” Why couldn’t Spock understand? “This is like a living nightmare.” He put a hand on his head, rubbing his forehead and frowning.

“Are you referring to being here in general, or the act of conversing with me?” Spock asked, wanting to know if it was his presence specifically that McCoy was adverse to.

“Do I really need to _answer_ that?” McCoy asked, eyeing the Vulcan. He was worried about Sulu. Spock had mentioned him more than once.

“You will need to answer some questions.”

McCoy put his elbows on his knees, leaning forward and running his hands through his hair, sighing angrily.

Spock paused, thinking for a moment and letting McCoy collect himself. “Leonard. I have yet to speak with Sulu about this matter, and it is highly doubtful he will know details. Will you tell me what occurred shortly before you lost contact with Jeremy. We know the base was attacked, we do not know why.”

McCoy looked up at Spock eyes narrowed. “I was assigned to return to my post.” There was Spock bringing up Sulu again. He’d better not go off trying to ask Sulu about this.

“Was there something different that may have precipitated the attack?”

“The general was there. I saved him, though.”

This was a bit of information that he had not known. “General? We have not heard of anyone in the Organization with such a rank.”

“You weren’t the one who was there, that’s why!”

“Quite.” Spock agreed. “Do you know why the general was there?”

McCoy looked at Spock for a long minute, gaze hardening. “Where is Mister Sulu, Spock?” He demanded, body tensing. “Did you not _send_ me out there to protect him?!”

“Your mission was to find him, if he was still alive, and gather information.” Spock corrected. It wasn’t the letter of the order, but it was the essence of what Kirk had told him to do.

McCoy sat back, feeling the drugs wearing off. “Easier said than done.” He scowled, feeling more like himself. “If you knew the SHIT I had to go through for that boy.” He shook his head, eyeing Spock. “You’d never sleep again.”

Spock nodded, fascinated by McCoy’s sudden mood fluctuation. He wondered if it had something to do with the man’s medication. He would need to consult the physicians after this interview was concluded.

“You had difficulties remaining under cover.”

“You DON’T say.” McCoy snapped, annoyed by Spock and his agreeable nodding. “My goodness, Spock! Are you simply tyrin’ to annoy me?”

“I am trying to help you.” Spock explained, standing up. “Thank you, for answering my questions. I will leave you to rest for now. Is there anything you need?”

“Wait.” McCoy frowned, watching the Vulcan stand to leave. “You’re not letting me out?”

Spock paused. “I am sorry doctor, but for now you must remain here. For the time being. After it has been determined that neither yourself nor Mister Sulu are a threat, you will likely be released.” Spock could not be positive of such an outcome, but it was highly likely. He could see no reason why the two of them would be confined once they’d been cured.

McCoy slammed his hand down on the table beside him. “I am no damn threat! I did what you guys wanted me to do!”

“Yet reports stat you fired upon federation troops, and you attacked me during the rescue. You refuse to comment when asked your opinion of Starfleet. This, as well as your prolonged stay under the Organization, has raised questions.”

“Page _never_ treated me this way.”

“How did Page treat you? As one of his own?” Spock queried, honestly curious. How could the man have turned McCoy’s loyalty towards him?

Why the hell do you care?”

“Because I have been tasked with assisting in determining if you are a threat.” Spock told him. Those were the letter of his orders; however it was not his only reason. “I care because we were once friends, a fact I still hope to be true.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Comments are appreciated, they'll make me obsess over getting the rest up even more than I currently obsess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_I care because we were once friends, a fact I still hope to be true._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

McCoy sat in silence, staring at Spock. “Don’t let them take me back there, Spock.” He paused, swallowing, voice dropping to a whisper. “Please.”

“I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening.” Spock assured him. He stood there in silence for a moment, then turned to leave.

“N-No! You can’t leave!” McCoy growled, jaw dropping in shock. “You LIED to me!”

Spock stopped, turning to look at McCoy evenly. “How have I lied?” McCoy cursed with a scowl, feeling manipulated. “Doctor, please, in what way have I lied to you?”

“…he’s not safe, is he?”

“You are referring to Sulu?” Spock asked, certain that was the case.

“Of course I am!” McCoy snapped. He shook his head. “You can’t help him, Spock. None fo you can. Only I… Only his doctor.”

“He is safe, unharmed.” Spock assured. He considered for a moment, looking at McCoy. “I could arrange for him to come here, for a short time only.” He would need to convince the doctors of that. They’d wanted to try keeping the two of them separate, to see how that affected their condition.

“Yeah. He trusts me.”

“He is speaking to someone this afternoon.” Spock told McCoy, mindful of his phrasing. Mister Sulu was in an interview much like the one Spock was conducting with McCoy. Yet the Vulcan was certain that hearing it expressed that way would not go over well with the doctor. “I will bring him by when they have finished. “

McCoy nodded jerkily, sweating a bit. He was still uneasy.

“If you would like, I can stay here until then?” Spock offered. He sat back down at McCoy’s nod, content to sit in silence and let McCoy decide if he wanted to speak and choose the topic if he felt inclined to do so.

They sat for quite a while, neither saying anything. Spock kept his attention trained on McCoy, finding his behavior odd and out of character. The doctor simply sat staring at the table.

It was nearly an hour later when the door chimed, an attendant coming in and looking at Spock. “Sir, Lt. Sulu is uncooperative and refusing to answer questions.”

Spock gave the man a disapproving look for his choice of words, glancing over at McCoy as the doctor scoffed. “Very well.” He said, turning back to the attendant. “I will go speak with him.” He stood up and paused, giving McCoy an appraising look. “Perhaps, if he trusts you, your presence would be beneficial.”

“Y’all gonna use me, then?”

“I am hoping you being there will make him more comfortable. It is your choice if you would like to accompany me.”

McCoy let out a huff, standing up to indicate his willingness to go along. The attendant frowned at the two of them, but said nothing. Spock outranked him, and if the Vulcan wanted to cross the head physician here, that was on him.

Spock led the way to the holding room Sulu was inside, opening the door for McCoy.

Sulu was sitting in a chair nervously, two empty across the table opposite him. His eyes flicked up, jumping between McCoy and Spock. He watched as the two of them sat down. He was glad they weren’t going to stand over him, but.. he still wasn’t at ease.

All of Hikaru’s attention was on McCoy, the doctor returning his gaze as they sat in silence for a moment. He didn’t even pay the slightest bit of attention at Spock saying his name.

“You alright, Mister Sulu?” McCoy asked, ignoring Spock’s raised brow.

Sulu nodded slightly, eyes never leaving McCoy.

“Sulu, you were aware McCoy had been sent to locate you, correct?” Spock asked, starting over with the list of question he knew had been prepared for the pilot.

Hikaru paid him no mind, not even reacting to the question. He watched McCoy nervously, having no capacity to focus on anything else. “You okay?”

McCoy nodded. “Been thinking ‘bout you.”

Sulu leaned back a little, unsure whether that was good or not. But, McCoy didn’t look upset, and he hadn’t said anything or sounded angry so… “Met some people today…” Hikaru said, worriedly changing to topic.

“Did ya tell them to shove it?”

Sulu winced, shaking his head. “No, they… said they were old friends.”

“Friends?” McCoy spat on the ground in disgust. “We know how that goes.”

“Yeah, but…” Sulu shifted slightly, tone soft. “What if they were?”

Spock turned to look at McCoy. “Is the concept of a friend disagreeable for you?” The Vulcan had been mentally taking notes throughout the exchange, desiring any little bit of information that might lead them to a better way of curing the two men. He wondered at McCoy’s thought process behind this new opinion.

McCoy’s face twisted with disgust. “Hetzi is my friend.”

Hikaru looked at McCoy with a bit of panic at the mention of Hetzi. It was difficult hearing McCoy say Hetzi was his friend, but maybe he was? Hetzi hadn’t hurt him since McCoy took him, so maybe that meant he was okay?

“And what is Sulu?” Spock asked McCoy, noting Sulu’ reaction to this Hetzi.

“My good friend.” McCoy smirked, causing Sulu to look down in discomfort.

“Sulu.” Spock stated, catching the man’s attention before asking him. “Who was Hetzi?”

Hikaru glanced at McCoy for a long moment, hesitating to answer. He received no direction from the doctor however, and he eventually answered. “…a guard.”

“And he was friends with McCoy?”

Sulu looked away, not answering that question. McCoy looked at Spock, slight frown appearing. “Stop it, Spock.”

Spock looked back at McCoy. So the doctor’s concern for Sulu wasn’t just focused on his physical well being. Spock was hopeful that this might be a way to earn the doctors trust, if he took his advice and ended this line of questioning for Sulu.

“Very well.” He looked up at Sulu again, asking the last routine question he was required to ask. “Did you learn anything about the Organization during your time at the base?”

Sulu huffed, looking away. Spock waiting, watching at the pilot glanced pleadingly at McCoy.

“He knows nothing.” McCoy answered for him. “Do you, pet?”

Sulu shook his head quickly. “I don’t know anything.” He agreed with McCoy, voice shaking slightly.

Spock frowned at the name. Pet? That was not a good sign as to the relationship they currently shared. He watched as McCoy held his arms out, Sulu nervously looking before shifting over to him.

McCoy held Hikaru in a tight embrace, shushing him gently. “Shhh, I told you this would happen to us.” He ran a hand through Sulu’s hair, wanting to comfort him.

Sulu tensed, heart skipping fearfully at McCoy’s motion. He tried to calm himself, tried not to flinch at the feeling of McCoy’s fingers carding through his hair. He didn’t want Spock to be here, watching, if McCoy did something. McCoy was just trying to protect him, he knew, but he wasn’t good enough. He couldn’t be good with Spock watching.

“McCoy…” he whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t…” He shifted, making to move back.”

“Mister Spock ain’t gonna do nothing.” McCoy said calmly, keeping Sulu where he was. “I’m safe… we’re safe… you’re safe.”

Spock watched them with a blank expression, mind churning. He was certain upon seeing this display that keeping them apart would not help their situation. Unfortunately, letting them remain together might be just as harmful. There seemed to be no clear way to begin correcting this problem. “I assure you, you are both safe here.” He spoke, placating reassurances the only thing he could offer for the time.

Hikaru leaned into McCoy, giving Spock an uneasy look. “..you sure?” He asked, risking a glance up at McCoy. “They said he had _questions_.”

McCoy glared at Spock, holding Sulu in a tight protective embrace.

Spock met McCoy’s glare for a moment, the tension in the room rising the longer he remained. Coming to the conclusion that he was unlikely to get any answers at this time, he stood. “If you will excuse me for a moment?” He asked, turning to leave. “I will return shortly.” He needed to make some inquires, and doing so would give the two of them time to calm themselves.

Sulu sighed lightly, torn as he watched Spock leave. He was glad the man was gone, McCoy’s dislike of him made Sulu uncomfortable. But being alone with McCoy was frightening as well. What if he did something wrong again?

McCoy held Sulu close, kissing the top of his head. “…They’re still watching us.”

“…what do they want?”

“I dunno.” McCoy cringed at the thought.

“Did…” Sulu hesitated for a moment, then forced himself to ask. “Did they bring you here to question me again?”

“I ain’t questioning you today. He’s the one who’s asking the questions.” McCoy informed him. He sighed heavily cursing and cringing. “He’s gonna fuck me.” He hugged Sulu tightly, pressing his face into the man’s neck. “Page help us, Sulu.”

Hikaru pressed close, trying his best to reassure McCoy. “It’s okay.” He tugged at McCoy’s shirt best he could wrapped in the other man’s arms. “You can see if he wants me instead?” Much as the though terrified him, making him shudder just thinking about hit, he was willing. If it helped McCoy. He owed him that much.

“Shh.” McCoy shushed, brushing Sulu’s bangs. “Gotta keep my promise. No one’s gonna touch you. I won’t let them.”

“Thank you.” Sulu nodded, curling into McCoy. He knew he was causing no end of troubles for McCoy. He’d been causing him pain and trouble for so many months now. He didn’t deserve his protection.

He didn’t deserve it, but he was grateful for it.


	11. Chapter 11

Spock stood still as the video screen went dark. He’d gotten no help or answers from Starfleet Headquarters. Though it had not been said so explicitly, they were too focused on cleaning up the chaos that a few news articles had created. Many civilians and even officers within the Federation were up in arms at the discovery of how the entire ordeal had been handled.

The Vulcan knew he would be getting no assistance from Starfleet, and had been told in no uncertain terms that he was to follow the advice of the physicians here in respect to the treatment of the patients. Spock was not against listening to one with greater knowledge in a subject than he had himself, but he was suspicious of some of the motives of the doctors.

Still, he had few options. For the time being, he had no choice but to carry out the orders of the chief medic, and the man had deemed it would be beneficial for both McCoy and Sulu to learn to be apart from one another.

Spock made his way back to where he’d left McCoy and Sulu. He’d not been gone all that long, no more than half an hour, and expected they would be where he’d left them. One of the nurses or doctors would have informed him otherwise. He entered the room, both men turning to look at him immediately.

“For the time being, it is best if each of you return to your quarters.”

McCoy’s eyes widened and he stood up, moving in front of Sulu. “I ain’t falling for that one!”

“There is nothing to fall for.”

Sulu kept a hand on McCoy’s arm, trying to tell himself that McCoy would stay with him. McCoy glared at the Vulcan, stepping back. “Don’t run just yet, Mister Sulu…”

This was quickly spiraling out of control, yet Spock had little choice but to follow the chief medic’s orders. “There is no need to run. McCoy, you will be escorted to your quarters, no harm will come to either of you.” He had no wish to call for security, Spock knew that would only exacerbate the situation.

“Don’t listen to him.” McCoy muttered under his breath, using his body to shield Sulu. “He’ll get me before you.”

A tall nurse entered the room, his eyes taking in McCoy’s defensive stance. “Mister Spock! Do you need help?”

Spock glanced over at the man as he entered, nodding. It did not appear that he would be able to resolve the situation by simply speaking to McCoy. Neither he, nor Mister Sulu, seemed inclined to listen to what was being said. “If you would escort Mister Sulu to his quarters.” He advised. The pilot would be less of a challenge to move, he appeared to be less inclined to fight than McCoy. “Leonard, if you will accompany me.”

Hikaru’s grip on McCoy’s arm tightened, desperate not to be separated from him. “Don’t go.” He begged, shooting a frightened look up at McCoy.

“I ain’t.” McCoy glanced behind him at Sulu, body tense. He wouldn’t let them take him. Sulu was his, dammit!

The nurse stepped forward, eyes on Sulu. “Let’s go. Lt. Sulu.”

Hikaru stepped back, eyes narrowing at the man. “No, don’t touch me!”

McCoy refused to budge, standing in front of Sulu and glowering at the other man. “Move aside, doctor.” The nurse tried ordering him, tone stern.

“McCoy.” Spock frowned, moving forward a few inches. “Step aside. Sulu will not be harmed, you have my word.”

“Leave him alone.” McCoy demanded, frowning at the two of them.

“Commander, do we need back-up?” The nurse asked. He wasn’t thrilled with the thought this turning into a fight.

Spock held up a hand toward the nurse, giving McCoy one more chance. “Doctor, I do not wish to have the two of you forcibly removed. Please stand aside.”

“You’re gonna _force_ me anyway!” McCoy shouted, a hint of hysteria coloring his tone.

Spock dropped his hand, turning to the nurse and nodding. “Please go and retrieve the security officers.” The nurse nodded, quickly hurrying out the door. Spock kept his eyes on McCoy, making sure he did not make any rash moves.

McCoy’s heart was racing. He was afraid for Sulu’s life. They were going to take Sulu from him. He turned around, forgetting Spock for a moment, and put his hands on Sulu’s shoulders. “I’m sorry, I tried.” He said, pulling Sulu closer as the man clung to him.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry, I should’ve…” Sulu was shaking, terrified of being taken from McCoy. If he didn’t belong to McCoy, who would have him next? They wouldn’t give him back to Hetzi, would they? “I messed it up at the base, got us caught.” He curled into McCoy, trying to make him feel better. McCoy held onto Sulu tightly, as if this was their last moment together.

Hikaru held on tightly to McCoy, shivering wide eyed as the guards came in. They were wearing firm expression, three of them waiting to take him away.

Spock turned to the security officers as they filed in. “If you would escort these two to their respective quarters. Unharmed.” He looked over at McCoy and Sulu, trying to convey that they were safe. This was not going to end peaceably.

The first officer strode over to McCoy, putting a strong hand on his shoulder. The doctor panicked turning to swing at him. Before he could hit the first guard, a second was on him, grabbing his arm. “Ugh! No!” He growled, wide eyes looking to Sulu. The final guard moved in, taking hold of Sulu and pulling him away.

Sulu struggled, kicking at the guard in desperation. The guard nearly tripped, Sulu stumbling in his grasp and cursing. Spock stepped forward to assist him as the other two had McCoy in hand.

“Don’t do it to him!” McCoy yelled, straining to get free. “You piece of shit!” He shouted, yelling curses as he tried to reach Hikaru.

With Spock helping him, the security officer maintained a good hold on Sulu, able to control him even as the pilot struggled. “Take him to his quarters.” Spock ordered.

“NO. No, let go! Don’t, fucking… NO!” Sulu cried out, trying to twist away, searching for McCoy as he was dragged out.

“No! Don’t!” McCoy shouted, heart sinking as he watch Sulu being forced away. He could hear the man pleading and cursing as he was dragged down the hall. Dammit…

“Doctor, he will not be hurt. Please calm down.” Spock moved to stand in front of McCoy, trying to gain his attention.

McCoy let out a noise of pain, squinting his eyes shut, panting.

Spock frowned, concerned and unsure if this was a physical malady that he would need to have looked over. He would need to speak to the chief medic, perhaps change to dosage of McCoy’s medicine. “Take him to his quarters.”

McCoy opened his eyes, glaring at Spock with darken eyes.

“We will speak later doctor. After you have had time to calm yourself.”

“I WON’T let _you_ make me your bitch.” McCoy snarled darkly, jerking forward angrily. “I’ll never forgive you if you hurt him!”

Spock suppressed the desire to sigh. He should deal with this now. It would do McCoy no good to remain agitated, and he seemed to be under some false notion as to what was intended for himself and Mister Sulu. “The lieutenant will be fine. If you will calm yourself, perhaps you can be permitted to see him.”

McCoy’s face dropped, the man going still under the security officers’ hold.

“I do not understand what you mean by me ‘making you a bitch’.” Spock continued, ignoring the odd look that crossed one of the security officers face. “But I assure you doctor, I have no intentions of making you anything.”

“…I’m not worthless, Spock.”

“That is not something I intended to imply.”

Spock glanced at the two security holding onto McCoy, deliberating on whether he should go to McCoy’s quarters to speak. Considering the trouble that one article had given Starfleet already, he did not want either of them to have stories to spread. He turned to head towards McCoy’s quarters, the officer’s following with McCoy.

Something changed in McCoy’s eyes as they walked, the doctor looking up at Spock, whispering. “I’m sick.”

Spock pause slightly at that, unsure if the statement was meant as a psychological condition, or a new physical ailment.

“You wanna know what they said?”

Spock stopped outside McCoy’s room, turning to face him, giving the doctor his full attention. McCoy glanced warily at the guards, and Spock opened the door to McCoy’s quarters, inviting him to enter. He held his hand up to stop the officer’s from following. “You are dismissed.”

Spock watched the two of them walk away before entering McCoy’s room. He watch as McCoy moved to sit on the bed. “What did they say?” He asked, following him over and stopping to stand a few feet away.

McCoy didn’t look at Spock, nerves rising as the Vulcan drew closer. He frowned, quickly getting off the bed. “The ore is necessary for their task. And. There are those who are ready to be put in at HQ.”

Spock nodded at the statements, sharing his thought with McCoy. “Yes. The deuterium. The mines were nearly depleted when the Federation took over. We were unaware of any plans against headquarters. I will pass the information along. Perhaps we can catch those attempting to move in.”

“N-No! You won’t!” McCoy stepped over, reaching out to grab Spock by the collar. On reflex, the Vulcan caught McCoy’s wrist, leaning back slightly to avoid being grabbed.

McCoy froze, unmoving as he frowned at Spock. “My captain will hear about this.”

“Leon Page is not a captain.” Spock informed him, releasing McCoy’s wrist and stepping back.

“Don’t _say_ that!” McCoy snapped, rubbing his wrist lightly.

“You claim Page is your Captain.” Spock stated, pausing as if for an answer or confirmation. McCoy’s scoff and smirk were answer enough.

“But what of Jim?”

McCoy stopped, smirk sliding from his face, the question taking him off guard.

“You remember Jim?” Spock pressed, looking for a response.

McCoy’s eyebrows twitched, a frown appearing and deepening into a scowl. “No!” He shook his head. “No I don’t! I’m not _Leonard_ anymore, Spock. Not _that_ one, anyway.”

"Yet, you can be him once more. Doctor, there are many people working on a way to help you. What happened on the Organization's base is not something that is impossible to overcome."

McCoy crossed his arms, raising a disbelieving brow. “Are you getting in touch with emotions there?” He asked, vaguely amused at the thought. “Perhaps it is _you_ who is sick. You’re overdue a check-up. Tell me Spock, how do you feel?” McCoy asked, tone taking a biting quality. He began circling around Spock, eyeing the Vulcan. “Seeing me, a great example and product of Page’s work. D’ya really think he gave me up so easily. He wanted you to see this. To see Mister Sulu.”

Spock watched McCoy circle him, standing his ground unperturbed by the doctor’s actions. “I see a friend and colleague in need of assistance. Page’s work is not perfect, there is still some of who you once were there. Page’s desire for me to see you and Sulu this way is inconsequential.”

McCoy stopped, eyes dropping to the ground. “It’s too late for me, Spock.” He looked up again, meeting Spock’s eyes. “They’re after you.”

“Me?”

McCoy nodded. “They got me and Sulu… now they’ll get you.” He paused for a moment, remembering the warning Sulu had given him so long ago. “Watch out for Zas.” He quoted, passing it on.

Spock frowned. “I will be on my guard. Can you tell me who is Zas?”

A flash of fear crossed McCoy’s face, the man grunting and looking to the side in shame. “The second-in-command.”

Spock waited a moment, not wanting to press in case McCoy offered more on his own. When the doctor said nothing more, Spock spoke again. “Is he the one coming after me?”

McCoy was silent, though he nodded at the question. Spock was quiet as he thought of the implications of this. It was not entirely implausible. He studied McCoy for a moment, asking his next question as gently as he could. “Why are you so afraid for Sulu. He _is_ safe here.”

“Spock..” McCoy began, taking in a shaky breath. “The stuff they did to us. To Sulu.” He shook his head, unable to continue. What they’d done. What they’d made him do.

“None of the staff here will do anything to harm either of you.” He fell silent for a moment, looking to the side as he considered how to approach this next topic. “It is apparent that the two of you have formed a close connection.”

McCoy looked down, guilt pouring through him. “I did all that I could to protect him.”

“I would expect no less.” Spock said, glancing at McCoy. “Keeping the two of you apart seems ill advised. Yet I do not believe it would benefit either of you to enable this type of relationship.” Spock found himself wishing the doctor could advise him on this conundrum. He was left with following the directives of the chief medic here, but he was not certain if the course of action the man had lain out was the appropriate one.

McCoy frowned, his head aching. “Where were you to protect _me_?”

Spock tensed slightly at the accusation. “You were recruited for the mission by a high ranking Admiral, behind the captains back. We were given minimal information. No one knew where you were.” He paused briefly. “I am sorry we failed you McCoy.”

“Nevermind.” McCoy huffed. “It was like a bolt from the blue… it happens.”

“Let me sleep, Spock. I ain’t in the right mind at this time.” He cringed. “I don’t even sound like myself.”

“Very well. If you have need of anything, simply call.” McCoy rolled his eyes at that, watching Spock exit before preparing for bed.


	12. Chapter 12

_“You may plainly perceive the traitor through his mask; he is well-known everywhere in his true colors; his rolling eyes and his honeyed tones impose only on those who do not know him.”_  
~ **Molière, The Misanthrope**

 

Spock worked closely with McCoy over the next few weeks. He was not permitted to work with Sulu, the doctors stating that the Vulcan’s presence agitated the man, delaying his recover at best and worsening his condition at worst. Spock still kept up with the pilot’s recovery, though unfortunately it was not going as well as McCoy’s. Sulu had shown little improvement over the past month. Spock was unsure if it was the isolation from McCoy that was affecting Sulu’s recovery, or some other factor. He hoped that McCoy might, in time, be able to assist them in helping the pilot.

McCoy’s medication, however, seemed to be making some headway in reversing what had been done to the doctor on the compound. His medical report showed his chemistry going back to normal, albeit slowly. Spock was currently on his way to speak with McCoy again, an activity he had done every day since the doctor had arrived.

Spock knocked on McCoy’s door, walking in as he heard the man call “Come in.”

“Doctor, how are you feeling today?”

McCoy looked over at him, still feeling the side effects of the drugs. “Hey, Spock.” He walked over, exhaling lightly. “Alright now, I guess you could say.”

Spock nodded. “You have made remarkable progress.”

The doctor crossed his arms, putting his fist under one chin and looking down with a slight nod. The medicine he’d taken still had him feeling slightly dizzy.

“The physicians are optimistic.” Spock stated, watching McCoy to decipher both his mood and how far into his recover he had progressed.

“Yeah, it ain’t been an easy one for them, ‘m sure.”

“Indeed it has not. They believe there may be a connection between the drugs given to you and Lt. Sulu. They suspect he might have had some variation given to him.” Spock felt no need to inform McCoy of Sulu’s continued psychological and emotional instability. “They would like to observe the two of you, to see if it changes either of your neurochemistry.”

Sulu was currently with the doctors now, having test run in preparation. Spock had heard that getting the pilot there had been no easy matter. He was not aware of just how the security officers had gotten the man there, just that he was to bring McCoy so that they could see what changes there were when the two of them were together. Spock believed McCoy’s readings would change little, now that the medication he’d been on had had time to work.

“Who knows what sort of chemicals they’ve administered unto him?” McCoy mused, speaking of Sulu. “The correlation was their plan all along, and no doubt Page finds it fit that there is a tie-up. They can observe me all they want, but it’s critical that you show me these results so that I can get onto it myself. For pete’s sake, Spock, when am I gonna get out of here?”

Spock frowned at the questions. It was one he’d inquired into with few favorable results. He’d reported McCoy’s improvement, but had received no indication that the doctor was cleared. “The decision to release you is contingent upon your continued improvement. I will convey any test results to you, of course.” In fact, he was grateful to have the doctors help. Perhaps he could speak with Sulu and find a way for Spock to be more involved with the pilot’s treatment as well. “Would you accompany me to the sickbay now?”

“Sure.” McCoy said, rubbing his temple with an impatient sigh. This was so frustrating, waiting. He felt like himself, like the ‘old’ Leonard. It was infuriating being a patient when he felt normal.

Spock led the way to sickbay, frowning as he heard a slight commotion, a couple of doctors muttering among themselves. The Vulcan made his way over to see what the problem was, noting that one of the doctors had blood dripping down his nose.

“Commander.” The doctor looked up at Spock, shifting nervously. “There’s been… an incident.” Spock raised an eyebrow for him to continue. “Lt. Sulu… He got in an altercation with my colleague here, and left. The attendants are looking for him now.” He kept his tone down, glancing over at McCoy.

McCoy’s eyes widened, not even needing to be told to realize what must have happened. He looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of Sulu. He turned, storming over to Spock with gritted teeth. “DAMMIT! I told you, you should have left him with me! Now he’s done a runner and HELL knows where he’s gone off to!!”

Spock glanced over at McCoy, attempting to calm him. “He is likely still in the building, doctor. We will locate him.”

“Like hell you ain’t! It’ll be like looking for a needle in a haystack. He slips away like a bar of wet handsoap!” McCoy insisted, the stress making his head spin.

“He was quite agitated, even when Jem brought him in.” The doctor stated. “But we’ve notified security, they’ll lock down the building.”

Spock nodded at the doctor before turning to McCoy. “Neither of your statements are accurate. Security is searching for him. If you can remain calm, you are welcome to accompany me in the search.” McCoy knew Sulu’s current state of mind better than any of them here. If the doctor could help them locate Sulu more quickly, Spock was not going to prevent him from helping.

McCoy paused, staring at Spock, his eyes seeming a bit far away. He turned, running out of sickbay without another word.

“McCoy!” Spock shouted. He made to follow after McCoy, the doctor stopping him and handing him a sedative. Hypo in hand, he went after McCoy.

Bones ran down the hall, knowing he needed to find Sulu. He turned a corner, ducking quickly down another corridor to lose Spock.

Jem watched the doctor run, sly smile on his face. He took out his comm, opening a secure channel. “Boss, we’re ready. Clear path out, they should both be leaving the building soon.” He shut the communicator, heading down the hall to an exit. He’d left an easy exit for both men, so it shouldn’t be long now. Jem’s job was complete, and it was time to make himself scarce. Spock would be on the lookout, if he survived this.

~~

Sulu was blind with panic. Stupid. It was stupid to hit that doctor. His guard had said he needed to cooperate. But the man had wanted him to remove his shirt, and he couldn’t do that. McCoy was... He stopped, flattening himself against a wall as he heard feet running past. He waited until they’d gone by, hurrying along.

Soon he found a door leading outside. On a whim, he tried it, fully expecting the thing to be locked. They always were. Hikaru stood frozen in surprise for a moment as this one opened. A noise behind him had him moving again, exiting the building quickly and closing the door behind him. He took off running, not noticing a man beside the hospital watching and reporting through a comm.

Breathing hard, he turned down the first street he came to, a narrow alley. He was looking behind him, trying to see if he was being followed, when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. The grip was tight, painful, and Sulu yelped, lashing out blindly. His assailant pulled him back, spinning him and slamming him against the wall, delivering a swift punch beneath his ribs.

Hetzi watched Sulu gasp, dropping like a stone, out cold. He grinned, dragging him uncaringly to a nearby shuttle. The craft was small, only big enough for two or three people, which suited their purpose well enough.

“You got the pilot?!” The goon in the shuttle asked, turning in his seat in time to see the Hetzi dump Sulu into the craft.

“Affirmative, anyone got an eye on McCoy?”

The goon shook his head, studying the Asian with a smirk. “What is Starfleet going to do now without such a pilot to fly their precious little Enterprise?”

“I’m just happy to have my favorite fleet back.” Hetzi chuckled, patting Sulu’s head harshly. He was gonna enjoy what the boss had planned. “See if you can find a location on McCoy, I’ll pick him up.”

“Boss knows that this one isn’t replaceable.” The goon said still looking at Sulu. After a moment, he turned, sending a signal to Jem. After a moment he got a reply, relaying McCoy’s location to Hetzi.

“Take him to the boss, I’ll go find McCoy.” Hetzi ordered, heading back out onto the streets.

The shuttle took off, flying across the city. “We’ve retrieved Hikaru Sulu, boss.” The goon spoke into his comm. “ETA, ten minutes.”

~~

McCoy had gotten rid of his Vulcan tail, but there were still far too many security officers around. He turned a corner, seeing a few men standing there, and turned to go the other way. Damn it, where was Sulu? Trust the idiot to pull a stunt like this!  
It took him longer than he would like, but he eventually found an exit, sprinting out the door. There was a flash of movement beside it, the doctor barely ducking under the reaching hands of a redshirt. He slammed the door behind him, blocking it, and the security who was still inside.

McCoy hurried on, pausing and looking around. Sulu was still nowhere to be seen. “Fuck.” He cursed, continuing to run. Everyone always underestimated Sulu and his ability to get out of medical visits. He slowed to a jog, running out of breath after a bit.

He came to a skidding halt as he caught sight of a search party, ducking out of sight quickly. He snuck a glance out at them, relieved that they hadn’t seen him. He waited till they’d left, walking off in the opposite direction. Tension melting away, McCoy turned to continue his own search.

“Hey, MC. Been a while.”

McCoy froze, staring at Hetzi in shock. He took a step back, and another, Hetzi pacing slowly towards him. “…That’s right, Hetzi. It sure has.” McCoy said, still backing away.

“Come on, I thought we were pals.” Hetzi smirked.

McCoy paused his movements. “I must have forgotten.”

Hetzi nodded, still advancing slowly on McCoy. “Yeah, you forgot. But don’t worry, we’ll help you remember.” He stopped, beckoning McCoy to follow him. “Come on, I got something of yours.”

McCoy frowned, not moving. “What d’ya mean?”

“Unless you don’t want him?” Hetzi chuckled, putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head, and expression of disbelief displayed on his face. He shrugged, crossing his arms. “Jale’s there, she’ll take him off your hands.”

McCoy scowled, in a state of unbelief. “… No.”

“Come on MC, it’ll be like old times.” Hetzi took a step toward him. “Gotta keep the fleets in line.” He laughed, moving closer. “You’re one of us. We’re friends, remember. I need some help, MC.”

McCoy tensed, standing his ground. Automatically, he reached to grab his phaser, quickly realizing, remembering, he hadn’t been permitted one for a while.

Hetzi lunged for McCoy while he was distracted, grabbing at McCoy as the man tried to fight back. He managed to get a hold of him, pulling him toward the established rendezvous point for pickup. “Sorry MC, bosses orders. Need ya back.”

McCoy squirmed, trying to get out of Hetzi’s grip. “You won’t brainwash me again, dammit! I won’t let it happen!”

Hetzi growled, irritated at McCoy’s struggles, jerking the man to the side and kneeing him in the stomach. The doctor was much easier to drag with the breath knocked out of him, though he still struggled against every step.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be back with your pet and having fun in no time.” Hetzi told him, watching as the shuttle drew closer, throwing gusts of air over the two of them as it landed. He pulled McCoy towards it, shoving him inside.

McCoy fell into the air craft, breathing heavily and coughing as he tried to get his breath back. His mind flashed to Spock briefly before a rush of panic for Sulu took over.

~~

Exactly ten minutes after the goon had sent his message, the shuttle landed outside the Organization’s safe house. Two men were waiting outside the small building, dressed in nondescript clothing. They moved forward as the shuttle doors opened, taking hold of Sulu and dragging him inside. Hikaru remained limp in their grasp, dazed and bleeding, having no idea where he was. The men dropped him heavily in a cell, leaving without a word.

Hikaru blinked, looking around and trying to orient himself. He sat up, scooting back against a wall in panic at the sight of Zas standing outside the cell, staring down at him.

“They told me that you were _better_.” Zas sneered, scoffing slightly at the word.

Sulu stared at Zas, saying nothing. He didn’t know what Zas meant by that.

“Did they torment you?” More than what we did to you?” Zas asked coldly, head tilting slightly, a small cruel smile on his lips. “You’ve still got a lot of work to finish back at your station.”

Sulu stood up, bracing himself against the wall. “You can’t be here.”

Zas chuckled darkly. “Your other half should be on the way.”

“No.” Sulu shook his head in denial.

“You’re going to have fun, just as before. How exciting.” He turned, leaving Sulu to stare after him in horrified silence.


	13. Chapter 13

Spock was doing his very best not to be frustrated. The search for Sulu had come up empty, and now McCoy had vanished as well. It was suspicious, how easily the two of them had left the confines of the hospital given how adamant the doctors here had been about quarantining them. The Vulcan intended to investigate that at length after both McCoy and Sulu had been found and safely returned. For now, he was on his way to review the security videos, hoping that the surveillance would have picked up something that the search parties had missed.

~~

Zas waited impatiently, finger tapping on the table in front of him as he watched Sulu on the screen in front of him. The man was sitting listlessly against the wall. Where was Hetzi with McCoy? Surely he’d found him by now?

A moment later his question was answered as the door to the hideout opened, Hetzi escorting McCoy inside. “Found em, boss.”

“I would hope so.” Zas scowled at Hetzi. It had been the man’s only assignment other than the pilot. He turned his eyes to McCoy, looking him over with a smirk as the doctor glared back at him.

Hetzi shoved McCoy forward, taking a step back. He was irritated MC had gotten him in trouble, but he was far too wary of Zas than to take it out on the man any more than that.

Zas scoffed at what he saw in McCoy. “Why don’t you take him to his _friend_ , Hetzi?”

McCoy tensed, eyes widening in anger. “What have you done to him?”

Hetzi nodded with a smirk, ignoring McCoy’s outburst. “Sure boss.” He moved forward to grab McCoy’s arm, pulling him toward the door on the opposite side the room.

“Don’t believe one bit that this is gonna happen!’ McCoy snapped, shifting along unwillingly and glaring up at Hetzi.

“Then you can watch me play.” Hetzi teased threateningly. He didn’t hold much hope for Zas allowing that, the man had his plans after all, but he could always hope. He jerked McCoy through the door, Sulu scrambling to his feet as the two of them came into view.

“This is utterly inhumane!” McCoy protested.

Hetzi snorted, uncaring. Without any further words, he shoved McCoy into the cell with Sulu.

McCoy stumbled inside as the door slammed shut behind him, though he managed to remain on his feet. He turned to Sulu, panting with rage this time. “Sulu! Did they-?!”

Hikaru backed up, not certain if McCoy was angry at _him_ or not. With Hetzi there, he wasn’t going to chance it. It was always worse with Hetzi watching. “No…nothing happened.”

McCoy frowned at Sulu’s action and response. This wasn’t right. His own treatment had made vast improvements on himself, the doctors should have been able to do the same with Sulu, no matter how incompetent they were, especially with Spock there. “You still haven’t fully recovered yet. You’re in worse condition than I had imagined.”

Sulu shook his head, confused. “What?” He didn’t understand what McCoy meant by that. He’d had his injuries treated, he wasn’t hurt anymore.

Hetzi watched them, chuckling to himself. Zas entered to room, slowly stepping over beside Hetzi and watching the two as well.

McCoy straightened, his expression deadly serious. “They’ve put a harmful substance into your body, causing your entire interior to be affected, including your mind.” He explained. It was imperative he get Sulu to understand this, right now. “The chemicals have a detrimental impact with the emotional trauma and guilt on top of that. The distortion has caused a change in your thinking, but I need ya to listen to me and stay focused.”

Zas raised a brow as he listed to McCoy’s words, muttering to himself. “I’m impressed. That Vulcan found a way around my work.”

Sulu’s face scrunched up in confusion, trying to make sense of what McCoy was saying. “That’s a lot of info doc…”

“Mister Sulu, don’t listen to what they have to say.”

Hikaru nodded, trying to focus on McCoy, to understand what it was the man was asking him to do. It didn’t make much sense, but at the same time it did. He just hoped he could keep what McCoy had told him in mind through whatever it was that happened next.

Zas eyes never left the two men in the cell as he spoke coldly to Hetzi. “Is this the man you trained for me, Hetzi?”

“Yes Sir.” Hetzi said automatically. “Taught him every trick I know.”

Zas eyes snapped over to Hetzi, face twisted in rage. “You fool! Get me the drug!”

Hetzi jumped at the sudden anger directed his way, instantly rushing out of the room to retrieve it. He came back quickly, small silver case in his hand. “Here they are sir.”

“Give it to them.” Zas snapped, still glowering at the man. “The _correct_ ones.”

McCoy’s eyes widened hearing this, looking over at Sulu, the pilot looking back at him with a worried expression. “Shit!” He growled, backing up and pulling Sulu behind him. This was not looking good.

Hetzi opened the cell door as another guard entered the room to assist him, both of them walking into the cell. “Play nice MC, wouldn’t wanna have to hurt you.” He strode forward, reaching out to grab McCoy, hypospray in one hand.

McCoy ducked under and away from his reaching arm, scrambling away. Unexpectedly, Hetzi let him, instead lunching forward toward Sulu instead. Hetzi took the man by surprise, shoving him up against the wall with little effort. He pinned him there, looking over at McCoy. “You wanna cooperate now?”

“Hetzi! Don’t!” McCoy barked, freezing in place.

Hetzi tossed the hypo to the guard that stood waiting a foot from McCoy. “It _has_ been a while.” He smirked, shifting his hold and grabbing Sulu’s hair, forcing him to his knees. He pulled out a second hypo, grinning as Sulu cursed and struggled. 

Zas watched the commotion with an unphased expression. “You two seem to be popular back home. It caused quite a bit of contention. More than what Captain Page and I had anticipated.” Already the stories were growing wildly out of control, the Starfleet representatives unable to keep up with the public’s outrage over the situation. Just one more push, that’s all it would take, and the Federation would lose everything. “Now just to sort out the Vulcan.”

McCoy darted forward, trying to take the hypo from Hetzi in a last ditch effort to stop this madness. Hetzi shoved Sulu flat on the ground as McCoy charged him, turning slightly and grabbing McCoy. They struggled for a moment, Hetzi pushing McCoy back toward the other guard after a moment. Hetzi bent down, administering the hypo to Sulu quickly.

McCoy turned at Sulu’s hiss of discomfort upon being hypoed, the guard taking the opportunity to tackle the doctor, injecting him. “NO!” McCoy shouted, falling gracelessly to the floor.

Hetzi stepped over Sulu on his way out, the other guard climbing to his feet and following as well.

Sulu rose to his hands and knees, panting as his head spun. McCoy reached out to him, trying to bring him in for one last embrace. Sulu shifted toward him mindlessly, obeying the unspoken request. McCoy pulled Sulu in, hugging him tightly. He could feel himself drifting, losing himself again. “’m sorry.” He whispered.

Sulu shivered, unable to understand. “…don’t…” He was so out of it, blearily watching as McCoy lost consciousness. He didn’t know what to do, what to think. _How_ to think.

“Should I deliver the message to the Vulcan?” Hetzi asked, looking at Zas.

Zas’ gaze was only for McCoy and Sulu, his expression unreadable. He nodded at Hetzi’s question. “Yes.” He paid no attention as Hetzi bowed and left. “ _How_ heartbreaking.” He taunted, voice low. He was going to enjoy this very much.

~~

Spock spent the next half hour scrutinizing the security footage to no avail. There was nothing on there. He suspected they may have been tampered with, but he had neither the time nor the equipment to discover if that were true. McCoy’s position had been in a precarious balance between recover and remission. The medicine he’d been given had done well in reversing what Page had done, but the chemical’s in his body were potent. Spock could not be certain if they might reassert their hold if treatment stopped.

Even if McCoy remained unchanged, his improvement undamaged by the recent stress, Mister Sulu was of the most concern. Spock had discovered that the reports on Sulu’s progress had been not entirely truthful. The man had not improved at all. Spock frowned, frustration beginning to affect him. He should have found a way to be a part of Sulu’s recovery process. This might not have happened.

The Vulcan took a breath. Might haves would serve no purpose, neither would lamenting over what had already come to pass. He should focus his efforts on finding a solution to the current problem.

“Sir?”

Spock turned at the query, finding an ensign waiting for him hesitantly. He rose, turning away from where he’d been reviewing the footage.

“Sir.. we received this for you.” The ensign stated, holding out a PADD.

Spock frowned slightly. He was not one to subscribe to the notion of intuition, not for himself in any case, but he had a feeling this would not be pleasant news. He accepted the PADD, scrolling through it quickly as he read. They were instructions, the words hinting at a solution to finding the missing officers, and a code for a secured channel.

He made his way to an office that Starfleet had turned into a vague kind of headquarters, the place designed so he could keep them apprised of McCoy and Sulu’s status. He brought some security personnel with him. The code was for a live comm channel, and he hoped that if it did not lead them to McCoy or Sulu, it might lead them to someone who knew of their whereabouts.

He activated the comm, blinking in quiet surprise as none other than McCoy and Sulu appeared on the view screen. One of the security cursed and for once in his life, Spock felt the need to do the same. Instead he sat down, typing into the computer in front of him. “Run a trace.” He ordered confirming it was a live feed, already working to do the same himself.


	14. Chapter 14

_“Without knowing the force of words, it is impossible to know more.”_  
**-Confucius**

 

 

“Got the message delivered.” Hetzi reported upon returning to the room. “Should be good to go.”

“Perfect. They should wake soon.”

A moment later there was a chirp, Hetzi checking the notification on his device. “Looks like the comms active.”

Zas chuckled, watching McCoy stir. The Vulcan would be able to see every moment of this, and Zas was going to make sure he couldn’t look away.

McCoy rubbed his head, looking over and stilling as he saw Hetzi. The man raised an eyebrow at him and McCoy stared for a moment, everything kicking in. He looked down at Sulu, his arm still around the pilot as the man huddled next to McCoy. Hikaru’s gaze was on Hetzi and Zas, eyes far away and frightened.

Sitting up, McCoy wrapped his other arm protectively around Sulu, pulling him closer as he glared at the other two. “You _never_ do listen, do you?” He complained, speaking to Hetzi.  
Hetzi grinned, laughing. “Na, never.”

McCoy cursed, running a hand through Sulu’s hair and kissing him on the cheek. “They came back for us.” He said, ignoring the way Sulu shuddered, holding the pilot tighter to him as when Sulu tried to twitch away slightly.

Sulu took a shaky breath, letting it out slowly. “Yeah..” He whispered in reply.

“Wouldn’t dream of leaving my pal behind.” Hetzi commented, still grinning.

“You didn’t have to be so rough, y’know!” McCoy snapped, turning his attention fully on Sulu, checking the man over to make sure he was okay.

Hetzi shrugged, commenting with an exasperated tone. “He wasn’t listenin, being bad. Been to soft on em there MC.” He explained, shaking his head slightly, goading McCoy.

Sulu shook his head quickly, denying the accusation. “No.. I wasn’t.”

“What?” McCoy scoffed, pausing and looking at Sulu.

Hikaru sat nervously, eyes shifting toward Hetzi briefly before fixating on McCoy. He wasn’t sure, but… he didn’t like where this was going. McCoy lashed out unexpectedly, striking Sulu across the face. Hikaru let out a soft yelp, more shock than pain, and tried to scoot back from McCoy.

“There? Satisfied now?” McCoy frowned at Hetzi, keeping a hold on Sulu to keep him in place. “I know what y’all are trying to do!”

Hetzi tilted his head feigning confusion. “Just tryin to help ya MC.”

“You can’t touch him!” McCoy growled, tightening his grip on Sulu. “…I’m his doctor.” He rubbed his temples with one hand, head pounding. A part of him was trying to fight back, trying to resist.

“Looks like you hadn’t been doctoring him much.” Hetzi snorted. “Far as I hear, he’s had a whole slew of other _doctors_.”

Zas crossed his arms in amusement, speaking up. “Didn’t the Vulcan tell you…?”

“What?!” McCoy snapped, turning an angry glare on Sulu. “What are they talking about?!”

“No! Nothing happened!” Sulu insisted, staring in fear at McCoy.

“You little whore. After everything I’ve gone through for you.” McCoy growled, shaking Sulu slightly. “Can I _not_ satisfy you?!”

Hetzi shook his head slowly, looking down with a wide grin. “I tried to warn you bout that once, remember? How lazy he was, lay back for anyone to get outta work.”

“No!” Sulu yelled, throwing a glare at Hetzi. “Shut up! I did not!” He turned back to McCoy, gaze pleading. “I didn’t! I swear!”

Zas tutted softly, eyes cold. “Looks like you guys better make it up to each other. The captain is waiting, but he’s given permission for you two to… sort things out. Isn’t that right, Hetzi?”

“Yes, Sir.” Hetzi nodded in agreement, smirking at McCoy and Sulu. “You got plenty of time to fix this little problem MC. Wouldn’t want anyone thinking they could claim him for themselves, would ya?”

“I’m sure you feel guilty now, pilot.” Zas said, watching McCoy frown at Sulu, Hikaru dropping his gaze at Zas’ words. “Your friend having gone through so much with us big boys up here, and you treat him like this.” He paused, letting Sulu think on that for a moment before adding. “And it’s because of you, Spock got to McCoy.”

Sulu’s breath hitched, looking quickly up at Zas. “What? NO! I didn’t…” He turned, giving McCoy a scared and guilty look. “Did he?”

“Yeah… that’s why we ran, remember?” McCoy said, brows furrowed as he met Sulu’s eyes.

Sulu dropped his gaze, feeling utterly pathetic. His fault.

“But now we’re back together.” Zas smirked. “What would _James Kirk_ have to say about that? Oh yes, a happy family!” Zas laughed coldly. He shook his head slightly, pausing for a moment. “And now that Vulcan is on his way here. To break you two apart again. Did he not try that before?!”

Hikaru’s head snapped up at that. NO! He’d _hated_ being separated from McCoy, being in that place without him had been torture. He couldn’t really differentiate the hospital from the compound anymore, but he knew he couldn’t be without McCoy. He reached out blindly, grabbing onto McCoy’s shirt. “Don’t! Don’t go with Spock.”

“I ain’t going anywhere without you.” McCoy stated resolutely, staring down at Sulu.

“Together, you two can overcome what he has brainwashed into you. Prove to him how strong you two are. You’re looking out for each other, right?”

Hetzi sneered at Sulu. “Selfish lil think, isn’t he?”

Sulu looked over worriedly at Hetzi, wishing the man would stop. He wasn’t. Or, at least, he tried not to be. McCoy cupped his chin, drawing the pilots attention back to him.

“Yes, he is.” Zas agreed airily. “Sulu will be the reason for Spock’s return and will never see McCoy again. Looks like it’ll just be you and him, Hetzi.”

Hetzi chuckled, glee coloring his tone. “Don’t worry MC, I’ll take good care of your boy while you’re with the Vulcan.”

McCoy closed his eyes in horror at the thought. He didn’t want Spock to have him, to take him away. And to leave Sulu in the hands of Hetzi? He knew what the man would do to him, what he had done to him.

“McCoy, please.” Sulu spoke softly. “Don’t leave. I’ll do better.”

McCoy opened his eyes, his expression filled with frustration and a desperate sorrow. “I…I don’t want to leave. I promised to save you.” He inched closer, running a finger over Sulu’s eyebrows.

“What do they say about dogs, Hetzi?” Zas asked with a smirk.

“You gotta put em down.” Hetzi nodded confidently. “Hurt too bad, they’re no use. Think that’s what the Vulcan’s gonna do? Once he’s finished with McCoy?”

Hikaru flinched, though whether at the other two’s words or the feeling of McCoy stroking his face, he wasn’t sure. “Shh, don’t listen to them.” McCoy told him, leaning closer and kissing him, one hand coming up to play with the edge of Sulu’s shirt.

“One of your favorite shows, Hetzi. I wonder if Spock is enjoying this, too? I know we’ve _missed_ this.”

“Bet he gets off on it.” Hetzi commented crudely, watching as Sulu sat stiffly under McCoy’s ministrations.

“Might convince him not to take ya MC. You think, boss?” Hetzi snickered, glancing at Zas.

“Not if they don’t make up, although, it looks like they’re doing a decent job so far.”

“I dunno.” Hetzi snorted, looking at McCoy with his head tilted slightly. “Gonna take more than that.”

McCoy growled at that, pulling back and looking at Sulu. He pressed forward, laying Sulu down on his back and hovering over him.

~~

Spock watched the video, shocked at how both officers were behaving. Either they had been concealing just how bad their condition was, or something had happened to regress and even worsen their condition. He didn’t dare cut the feed, not wanting to risk losing a way to find them. It was also possible that the responsible party would know if the cut off the view screen and likely vanish with both officers as a result.

This was likely the work of the Organization, perhaps even the Zas that McCoy has spoken so fearfully of, and it was even more likely that they had someone working from within the hospital. It was no coincidence that the moment McCoy and Sulu were outside they were recaptured. But to what end?

Surely they knew he would trace the origin of this broadcast eventually, what was it that they were… His thoughts trailed off at what McCoy was doing, hands going still. His shoulders went rigid at what he was watching, anger overriding the tight control he usually held over his emotions. Hearing what those two were saying to McCoy and Sulu, what they were forcing upon them.

“Get me a location.” He growled, eyes dark as he spoke the order.

~~

“Did I order you to take the listening devices out of their room?” Zas inquired of Hetzi, focus still on the two in the cell.

“Yes, Sir. I removed them, like you said.”

“Look what the captain and I missed out on… Now I wish I hadn’t made such orders.” He frowned, looking at the time. “And they say those Vulcan beasts are never late. At least he can still see the party.”

Zas was quiet for a moment, sending a message to the guards stationed outside the hideout to prepare for the Vulcan’s arrival. Surely he was on his way by now. “Did you ever get to see this, Hetzi?” He voice the question almost absentmindedly.

“No.” Hetzi replied, smirking as he shook his head slightly. “You never were much for being watched, were ya MC? Too bad. Guess Spock’ll never know, and I get Sulu.”

Sulu cringed at that, McCoy freezing in place over him and glaring at the two.

Zas laughed harshly. “He didn’t mind when I did it, but the captain always spoiled his “top” crew with our luxuries, so who was going to stop us? Starfleet?” He chuckled, shaking his head. “Always thought that doctors were hypocritical Never like them. Never liked flying either.” He turned a narrow eyed look at Sulu. “Fucking pilots.”

McCoy tensed, inwardly panicking. “Sulu is going _nowhere_ ” He insisted. “And neither am I!”

“Lucky you.” Hetzi laughed at McCoy. “Don’t look like you want him too much though, and Starfleet’ll be here to separate you guys soon.”

McCoy’s face fell. “No…”

Sulu reached up, putting a hand on McCoy’s arm. “I don’t wanna go with him.” He whispered. He’d let McCoy do whatever he wanted to him, so long as he didn’t have to go with Hetzi. McCoy just wanted to protect him, he didn’t _enjoy_ hurting him. He just wanted Sulu to love him. Hetzi just wanted to hear him scream. He’d take McCoy over that.

“I won’t allow it to happen.” McCoy whispered back. He pressed close to Sulu, kissing him deeply with a light moan.

Sulu held himself still, heart racing. He had to do this. He couldn’t go with Hetzi, he had to do this. So he stayed still, tears rolling down as he kissed McCoy, desperate not to go with Hetzi.

“No… I can’t…” McCoy stopped, breaking away and leaning back. He pulled Sulu up, hugging him tightly to him heedless of Zas’ glare. “It’s all my fault… he’s gonna take me.”

Hikaru was still for a moment, frozen in shock. Panic soon overwhelmed him. “NO! Don’t, I can’t go with them. Please?”

“I was a coward, Mister Sulu. Forgive me.” McCoy apologized, cringing on himself. “You’re crying, for goodness sake!”

Sulu wiped his face, hoping to change McCoy’s mind. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop. Don’t give me to them.” His though process was completely irrational. He just knew he couldn’t go with Hetzi. If he’d done something wrong, he’d fix it if only McCoy wouldn’t make him leave.

There was the sound of phaser fire in the distance, Zas and Hetzi glancing toward to the door briefly. “Hetzi. He’s here.” Zas intoned, unconcerned at the expected arrival of the Vulcan.

“Got it.” Hetzi nodded. He pulled out his own weapon, moving toward the door. He could hear fighting on the other side and he knew that Spock and his forces had made their way into the building.

“We need to make sure these two are _ruined_. Don’t let me down, Hetzi.” Zas frowned, tossing the order to Hetzi as he prepared his own weapons. Hetzi nodded, vanishing out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter ended up being A LOT longer than I thought... So, lucky for you reader! Don't expect such long chapters all the time though! :P

_“It's only after we've lost everything that we're free to do anything.”_  
**― Chuck Palahniuk, Fight Club**

 

 

By the time they got the coordinates, Spock was in a fury. Being forced to watch a friend and colleague turned against each other. All the progress McCoy had made in the past few weeks wiped out completely. Spock could see nothing of the Sulu he had once known in the man on the screen. The crew of the enterprise had become the Vulcan’s family since the destruction of his planet, and seeing such a thing happen to them fill him with a sense of pain and anger on a similar level as to that day.

He’d ordered a shuttle to be prepared even before they’d located where the video was coming from, so as soon as the acquired the coordinates, the Vulcan was in the shuttle and on his way. It took all he had to remain still during the flight, trying and failing in a futile attempt to calm his mind.

Spock leapt from the shuttle as it approached the ground, not willing to wait any longer. He had his phaser in hand, firing and dropping two of the guards stationed outside a small building. He was concerned that they had gotten the wrong coordinates, but he had no other information to go on. He ducked behind some junk as the guards returned fire, waiting for a moment as the shuttle dropped the remaining security and pulled back.

The red shirts at his side, Spock moved forward, quickly closing the distance to the building and taking out the opposition. He stood at the ready beside the door to the building once the guards outside had been taken care of, waiting for the others to get in position to storm the building. He nodded at one, the man quickly opening the door and the group pouring inside.

Phaser fire met them, one red shirt dropping beside the Vulcan as he dove aside, overturning a desk and using it for cover. He fired blindly over the desk, looking for a way to loop behind the enemy. There had been four in the room when they’d entered, one had gone down in the initial volley. That left three, two of which had been using various objects as cover.

There was the sound of a door opening and slamming closed, indicating to Spock that at least one more combatant had joined the fray. Spock rolled out from behind the desk, coming up on one knee and firing at the remaining guards. He watched as they all fell, the largest one laying in front of the door. Eyes dark, the Vulcan stalked forward, trying to brace himself for what he might find beyond the door, but eager to deal with the one’s responsible.

~~

Zas looked over his weapons, his attention split between that, the battle in the other room, and McCoy and Sulu in the cell. The doctor was still pressed close to Sulu, though he was only holding him tightly for now. He looked over as the door opened, Spock walking through with a stormy look on his face. Zas smirked, pleased he’d broken the Vulcan’s iron control.

“Get Sulu away from McCoy.” Spock ordered the red shirt that entered the room with him, other wise keeping his attention on Zas. He made his way over to him, dropping the phaser on the ground.

Zas smirked, picking up a spear, electricity bursting from the tip. “After such a long while!” Zas chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “You’re too _late_ , Spock. You can never reverse what’s happened. Their minds are forever corrupt.”

The red shirt nodded at Spock’s order, shooting the lock on the cell and entering cautiously as the Vulcan approached Zas. The officer focused his attention on the two in front of him, trusting Spock to deal with the other. McCoy glared, curling around Sulu, trying to protect him.

Zas glanced over at them briefly. “Captain Page will be so proud.”

Sulu tried to back up, succeeding in pressing himself further into McCoy. “Stay away from me.” He demanded weakly, watching the redshirt fearfully. He didn’t want them to take him away. He wouldn’t survive Hetzi having him again.

“No.” Spock all but growled at Zas, lunging forward and swinging at him full force. He kept an eye on the electric spear tip, but was not intimidated. Zas dodged, the Vulcan’s fist missing him by a narrow margin, and retaliated with the spear. It grazed Spock, cutting his uniform and shocking him slightly.

“You’re the smart one, Spock. An overdose like that could kill anyone. You let them down.” Zas taunted. Spock’s face twisted, part in pain and part in anger. He ignored it, not slowing as he swung at Zas again, roaring angrily.

McCoy wrapped his arms around Sulu, glowering at the redshirt in the cell with them. “You’re gonna take us back there.” The security officer held up his hand peaceably, keeping the other on his phaser. He didn’t want to have to stun either of them, but he could not allow McCoy to do anything else to Sulu. “Step away from the Lt.” The redshirt took a step forward, giving the two of them a stern look though he directed his next statement to Sulu. “You both need medical attention. I need you to come with me.”

Zas tried to move away from Spock’s strike, only managing to roll with the blow, stumbling back and half falling. He rapidly clambered to his feet, smirking and circling Spock. “Don’t you want to hear the whole story before this is finished?”

Spock mirrored Zas’ movements, not letting his opponent get behind him. “I have hard enough, this will not continue any longer.”

Zas turned the spear in his hand, holding it in a defensive manner as he slowly moved. “I worked your pilot hard into the ground. Every day sweat, blood, and tears would pour off of him. Your people shriveled before me and my power.”

Spock glared, eyes dark as he circled, trying to find a way to disarm his opponent, never taking his eyes from Zas. “You have not destroyed them so completely. There is still something left of them.” There had been at least, before he’d taken them again. Done something to them, _again_. Spock had no concrete evidence that there was anything left of the two officers he’d known, only that at one point McCoy had been more himself.

“Did I not tell you?” Zas chuckled. “You were too late. I was a step before you, Spock. I found the doctor’s communicator at the compound and I _shattered_ it into the ground. The captain and I were surprised, for we didn’t expect to received two _lovely_ presents from Starfleet. My men violated yours. Hetzi destroyed Sulu and I defiled your doctor. Your efforts have all gone to a complete waste.”

McCoy stood up as the red shirt advanced, ready to stop him. The officer raised his phaser as the doctor stood. “Do not move doctor. I don’t want to hurt you. It’s over.”

McCoy frowned, glancing down briefly at Sulu who was cowering against his leg, eyes on the redshirt. “Nothing’s over.” Sulu looked up at him, worry evident on his face. McCoy’s expression was of concern and Sulu shakily stood up beside him.

The redshirt’s eyes flickered over to the fight going on between Spock and Zas, turning back to McCoy. He needed to get the two of them out of there, who knew how it would affect them witnessing this. He gave up trying to separate them for the moment. “Come with me, both of you.”

Spock lunged forward, enraged at the end of Zas’ speech. He no longer cared about the spear, nor the electricity it exuded. All he cared about was getting Zas. He charged forward, intent on tackling and pinning Zas.

Zas fell back as Spock slammed into him. He slashed at him with the spear, grunting and lifting himself up slightly. “And now… you will be alone again.”

Spock let out a pained yell, electricity coursing through him. He didn’t let up, grabbing the spear in an attempt to take it from Zas. “No, I will not. You have not won.”

Zas twisted the spear, trying to pull it back and out of Spock’s grasp. The Vulcan felt Zas pull and shoved forward instead of fighting him, lunging closer. The two of them fell, Zas landing on his back with a loud groan, kicking and lashing out as Spock landed on top of him. The Vulcan maintained his grip, pinning Zas and lashing out in blind rage, Zas letting out a pained moan.

McCoy’s fist tightened at the redshirts words. “I don’t need medical attention! I can give it to _myself_!” McCoy shook his head, growling in frustration. “The Federation will not take me. Neither will Page!”

The redshirt sighed inwardly. This was not working, and the fight was escalating outside the cell. “What about him?” He asked, pointing at Sulu with his free hand. “Come with me and you can use our facilities.” He kept the phaser on McCoy, not trusting the man not to lash out, or even do something to Sulu.

McCoy hesitated at that, looking over at Sulu. The man was bleeding, a fair few scrapes covering him and bruises already beginning to form. “…Fine.” He agreed sullenly. He moved forward, following the relieved looking officer out of the cell. Sulu was a few steps behind, his attention having turned onto what was happening outside the cell.

Sulu hurried after McCoy once he noticed how far the man had gotten from him, though his eyes were on Spock the whole time. Spock looked… so different from what Sulu remembered. Which was odd for him to think, considering how fuzzy his mind felt right now. But… he’d though the same thing about McCoy once, so what if Spock was different now too. And Zas had said Spock was going to take McCoy. Zas said that Spock had….

McCoy looked down at Sulu, the pilot had a tight grip on his arm. He followed Hikaru’s gaze, tensing at he noticed Spock and halted in his tracks.

The redshirt stopped as well, cursing under his breath. He’d wanted to avoid this exact situation. The three of them watch Spock turn away from Zas stiffly, breathing raggedly as he tried to calm himself. McCoy gasped, glaring and holding up his fists defensively, Sulu shifting closer. “Don’t, what if he kills you?” Sulu whispered loudly, gripping McCoy tighter.

“McCoy.” Spock intoned, voice even again though still containing some tension. “I have no desire to fight you. Please accompany us back to the hospital.”

McCoy lowered his fists, glowering at Spock. “What was that promise?”

Spock let out a slight sigh, having difficulty controlling his emotions. “I promised that I would do everything within my power to prevent them taking you.” He paused, searching McCoy’s face. “I am sorry. To the both of you, I could do nothing.”

McCoy stared at Spock for a moment, then turned to Sulu and wrapped an arm around him protectively. Sulu latched onto McCoy in turn, watching the exchange between Spock and McCoy warily.

“If you would both return with us.” He headed toward the door, intending to board the shuttle and return to the hospital. He was tired, exhausted by what he’d seen and done, wanting to go back to his quarters back on the enterprise. He felt the need to center himself, just be alone to meditate and bring his emotions back under control.

McCoy hesitated, watching the Vulcan walk out. A part of him didn’t want to go, wanted to just take Sulu and leave. They would be better off on their own. But something inside himself told him that it was okay, safe to go with Spock.

~~

The shuttle ride back to the hospital was uneventful. McCoy kept Sulu close to him, and the pilot made no argument. The red shirted security looked uncomfortable the entire way back having to sit across from the doctor and Sulu, trying not to look at them curled around each other.

The walk to the hospital was just as quiet, until they entered the main treatment area, the chief medic taking one look at them and rushing over. “What happened?!?!” He could tell immediately that all the work, all the progress they’d made thus far had been undone.

McCoy scowled, frowning and moving to stand in front of Sulu again. “I know what happens next.”

Spock shot the doctor a warning glance. He’d reached the end of his patience catering to their orders. He hadn’t forgotten his intention to investigate the staff of this facility, and until then, he would not trust them to make sound decisions. He knew they would want to separate McCoy and Sulu once more, but for the moment, Spock was not in the frame of mind to attempt such a feat.

“What is it you are worried will happen?”

“Involuntary isolation.” McCoy stated, voice rising as he continued. “Dammit, why am I here? I do not belong in a hospital!”

“You are here to have any injuries looked at.” Spock informed him, sounding just the slightest bit exasperated. “Sulu as well. He is injured.” He paused, phrasing his next sentence delicately. “As long as you do nothing inappropriate, you will not be separated.” While Spock didn’t want to deal with the trouble of separating them, he would not allow anything more untoward to happen. Not if there was anything he could do to prevent it.

Spock turned a cold and determined gaze on the chief medic, all but daring him to challenge his decision. The man backed down, turning and leaving with a scowl on his face. Spock knew that this was not the end of this silent argument, but for now he turned his attention to the matter at hand.

“If you would, the doctor here will treat Sulu’ injuries.” He glanced over at a young woman, beckoning her over.

Sulu glanced up at McCoy, stubborn expression in place. “Do I have to?” He shifted tensely at McCoy’s nod, shuffling toward the woman reluctantly. He glanced over, relaxing minutely once he saw McCoy was keeping watch.

“McCoy.” Spock began, waiting for the man to turn his way before asking. “Are there any injuries on yourself?”

“Don’t even think of touching me.” McCoy hissed, eyes narrowing.

“I will not touch you Leonard. I simply wished to know if you need medical help. One of the doctors will assist you if need be.”

“Then that settles it, doesn’t it?” McCoy nodded once as if the subject was over. “I will make an official documentation stating that I am no longer in need for any medical help, so that you may release me as soon as Mister Sulu is done.”

Sulu watched the exchanged between McCoy and Spock, nerves rising the longer McCoy was distracted. He tried to focus on McCoy, ignoring the doctor who was conducting the check-up. She was sweating a little, stressed nearly as much as she had when she’d taken the medical exam. He hissed, squirming slightly as she gently took hold of his arm.

The doctor quickly dropped his arm, backing away as McCoy whipped around, glowering. “I-I can’t, Commander. Not with Doctor McCoy here.” She said, shaking her head.

McCoy raised a brow, looking at Spock and pointing at the doctor. “Even she agrees I shouldn’t be here.”

“Should be lucky the guy didn’t punch _you_.” Came sharp comment, the doctor Sulu had accosted skirting past.

McCoy scoffed at that, crossing his arms. “There’s a reason I was put into my position as an officer… to deal with persons like _that_.” He quipped, eyes rolling to Sulu as a bit of his old normality came out.

Sulu huffed a little, ducking his head. “M not that much trouble.” He muttered, rolling his eyes slightly.

Spock took in a slow breath before he suggested a solution. “Perhaps you would be agreeable to treating Mister Sulu’s injuries?” It should cause no problems to allow McCoy to do so. Even if the man was under the influence of whatever it was had been done, he still retained his medical knowledge. He would not be able to do anything inappropriate with Spock standing right there either.

McCoy grunted his acceptance, walking over with a hint of pride. Spock moved to the other side of Sulu, the pilot giving him a look and scooting closer to McCoy in response. “If you are adamant about leaving, where do you plan to go?” Spock asked, curious despite himself.

“Return to my ol’ job.” He replied, studying Sulu’s sore arm, deep in thought. Or, as far as the drugs would allow him to go in thought. “Ya got quite a few bruises there, Mister Sulu.”

“Yeah.” Hikaru agreed, wincing a little as McCoy prodded a tender spot. “Happens when you get thrown into a wall.”

“Yep.” McCoy stepped back, shaking his head with a sigh. “Them, too. Don’t be getting lymphadenopathy while I’m not around, ya hear?”

Spock lifted an eyebrow, slightly surprised at McCoy’s response to his question. “On the Enterprise?” He asked, thinking perhaps McCoy had another meaning to his answer.

“Well, of course.” McCoy responded, giving Spock a look of ridicule. “Where else would I saunter off to?” He didn’t realize what he was saying exactly, but Spock’s head lifted a fraction at the words. There was something there…

Sulu frowned, glancing between Spock and McCoy. “Not around?” He asked quietly, brow furrowing. Why wouldn’t McCoy be around? Was he leaving? He couldn’t leave him. He said he wouldn’t.

“I assume you have held more positions that that of CMO on the Enterprise. I merely wished clarification to if you were considering one of them.”

“McCoy?” Sulu asked, trying to get the man’s attention.

“…What are you goin’ off about, Spock?” McCoy asked. He turned to Sulu for a moment. “Stop talking.” He ordered him, turning back to Spock as Hikaru ducked his head uneasily. McCoy smirked at the Vulcan. “Missing me already, Spock?”

Spock titled his head slightly, answering sincerely. “I have often missed conversing with you. Given the option, I would gladly welcome you back as the chief medical officer and a friend.”

McCoy was quiet, going still as he looked at Spock. The Vulcan’s words caused an odd feeling inside of him. “I dunno what you just said, Spock, but I think it helped.”

Sulu was biting his lip, eyes darting between McCoy and Spock as he waited for them to finish talking. He didn’t want to interrupt again, McCoy had told him to stop already. But he really needed to ask..

“…McCoy?”

McCoy pressed his lips together, turning back to pay attention to Sulu. “Yeah?”

“What did you mean by, when you’re not around?” He asked quietly, unsure if he’d annoyed McCoy, and afraid of what the answer to his question was.

“When we get outta this damn hospital.”

“When you go back to the ship?” Sulu asked, trying to understand. He frowned, remembering what someone had said once. “Someone said I’d have to recertify to fly again…”

“You are welcome to return to the Enterprise as well, Mister Sulu.” Spock informed him.

McCoy reached over to pick up the nearest PADD, typing randomly. It came out differently than what was in his head, although, what was in his head could arguably be similar to what he typed.

Spock watched the action curiously. “What are you doing?”

Documenting Mister Sulu’s health status as of today.”

Sulu craned his head, trying to look at it. “What’s it say?”

McCoy pulled it close, squinting his eyes as if he were struggling to read it. “Kick Hetzi’s ass.”

Both Spock and Sulu gave him an odd look at that, Sulu frowning with a puzzled look. “That’s not a health status doc.” He pointed out unhelpfully.

“Perhaps you would like to rest for a while, before you leave?” Spock suggested, glancing at Sulu and back to McCoy. It was fascinating, how they reacted to each other. McCoy had indicated that something Spock said had helped him, and Sulu’s condition appeared to change in response to McCoy’s. Whatever was going on with them, they were connected. Perhaps this was why Sulu had not improved during the past weeks, he’d been kept from McCoy, unable to follow the man’s lead in returning to his old self. “Both of you, if that would be agreeable?”

McCoy nodded at the offer. “I agree.” He held his handout to Sulu. “Let’s go.” Sulu took McCoy’s hand, hopping off the bed and standing close to him. “We’re staying?” He asked, ready to follow McCoy wherever the man decided to go.

Spock watched as McCoy nodded to Sulu’s question, hugging the pilot tightly and rubbing his back. The Vulcan wasn’t completely confident in his observations, there were far too many possibilities that could be detrimental to the two’s recovery.

“Good, ‘m tired.” Sulu complained, leaning into McCoy. “Enough adventures for one day.” McCoy huffed lightly, slight smile upon his face, glad that he was making Sulu feel comfortable. He led the way out of sickbay, heading to the room he’d been staying in before.

Spock watched them go, staying in sickbay for a moment before turning and walking out. There was much he needed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, again. There was yet another mix up with the chapters. It happens when I'm posting them so late at night. But, I've fixed the problem with the heading on my word file, so it shouldn't happen again!
> 
> Thanks for bearing with me as we get closer to the end.


	16. Chapter 16

Sulu managed to keep quiet for all of maybe twenty paces down the hall. “Is it over now?” He asked, glancing up at McCoy. Earlier, the doctor had said it wasn’t, but… Zas was dead now so… It kinda seemed like it was.

“Is what over?” McCoy asked, frowning.

Sulu sighed a little. McCoy hadn’t even looked at him. “With them.” He clarified. “Zas being gone. It’s done, right?” He wasn’t entirely sure that made sense. It barely made sense to him, he was too tired.

“…Yeah.” McCoy responded after a moment, an odd morose happiness coloring his tone. “And I’ll be gone, too.”

“You’ll be gone?” Sulu inquired, confused.

“You allowing me to speak to Spock again helped.” McCoy nodded. “Thanks, Sulu.”

“…no problem.” Hikaru was still confused, but glad he had done something that helped. Though it made him chuckle to himself at the thought that he’d ‘allowed’ McCoy to speak with Spock. It was funny, though he didn’t know why.

~~

Hikaru’s dreams that night were full of a mix of blurred faces and memories of the compound, phantom pain dragging him from sleep into a panting wakefulness, teeth clenched in a desperate attempt to make no noise. He glanced over at the man beside him, sitting still and hoping he hadn’t woken McCoy.

After a moment, he scooted towards the edge of the bed, slowly and quietly getting up. He froze as McCoy shifted, muttering something about murderers and assassins, grumbling about a Vulcan. Sulu kept his eyes on McCoy, taking careful steps towards the door. He paused every time McCoy’s eyebrows so much as twitched, but the doctor remained sleeping.

Unfortunately, he was paying far too much attention to the status of McCoy’s sleep, and not enough to his surroundings. He tripped, stumbling and crashing to the floor with a muffled thump and a curse.

McCoy sat up with a short gasp at the sound, looking around rapidly before his gaze landed on Sulu.

“…ow.” Sulu sat up looking at McCoy with a guilty nervousness.

“Shit!” McCoy cursed, for a moment thinking Sulu was one of those secret Enterprise ninja assassins. He blinked. No, that didn’t make sense.

Sulu scrambled to his feet. “Sorry…” He edged back a step.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“Nothing.” Sulu answered quickly.

McCoy groaned, head pounding. An unfortunate side effect of the medication he was taking. He sat up straighter, fixing Sulu with a look. “You’re about to run, ain’t ya?”

Sulu gave him a nervous smile. “…uh, no?”

“If you run, Spock is gonna question me!” McCoy growled, frowning. “And I am NOT in the mood for that.” He lay back down with a groan. “That robotic bastard.”

At that, Sulu stepped back towards the bed and McCoy. “No, sorry. I won’t leave.” It worried him, that Spock would question McCoy. He knew how the questioning went back _there_. McCoy didn’t deserve that.

“Pffft.” McCoy waved a hand dismissively. “Go explore. Go far and beyond.”

“So… now you want me gone?” Sulu asked, head tilted slightly.

McCoy rolled his eyes at that. “Save me.”

Sulu looked down at that, smirking a little. Save me, McCoy said? Sulu knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t save anyone.

McCoy closed his eyes, laying one arm across his face.

“Sorry I woke you.” Sulu apologized, moving back to the bed and sitting down.

McCoy gave a short grunt of acknowledgement, nodding once.

Sulu lay down, staring quietly at the dark ceiling for a few minutes. “…you awake?”

“Yeah.” McCoy responded, opening his eyes, resigned that he wouldn’t be going back to sleep any time soon.

“You said you were leaving? Earlier today, goin back to your old job?” Sulu asked, still staring at the ceiling as he tried to order his scattered thoughts.

“Yep.”

“…why don’t you… just stay here?” Hikaru asked, frowning as he glanced over at McCoy.

“Because I’d be miserable.” McCoy huffed. “No telling what goes on around here every day.”

“Why the enterprise though?” Sulu pressed. He didn’t believe Spock. The Vulcan had said that Sulu could go too, but he knew that had to be a lie. McCoy kept saying goodbye, why would he do that if Sulu was going with him. “We could go back to earth instead?”

“Spock needs me. He ain’t got no feeling in him.”

Sulu rolled onto his side, facing McCoy. “But you don’t even like Spock.”

“Exactly.”

Sulu sighed lightly, McCoy wasn’t making sense. But then again, neither was he. “But… you always complain about flying… Can’t we just go to earth. Instead of you going back to the ship?”

“I’m flying high right now, Mister Sulu. It doesn’t matter.”

Sulu frowned lightly, glancing over to the stand beside the bed where his own medication lay, untaken. McCoy always acted so different when he’d taken his. “Drugs are bad for you. Nothing good happens taking em…”

“And you’re telling a doctor this?” McCoy asked, raising a brow.

Sulu thought about that for a moment. “You don’t give bad drugs.” He finally decided.

McCoy blinked at that assessment, shifting his head a bit. “Yeah.”

Sulu watched McCoy, still unhappy. He was quiet for a while, McCoy turning over and facing away from him.

“You don’t even like space.”

“Depends on what ‘space’ we’re talking about.” McCoy grumbled saucily.

“What about all that dying a horrible death in a vacuum or whatever.” Sulu pointed out, only half remember a long forgotten rant he’d over heard McCoy give. At least… he thought it had been McCoy. It was something he’d heard, once upon a time ago at least.

Bones didn’t answer, simply sunk himself deeper into the pillow, pulling the blanket up a bit more around his shoulder.

Sulu frowned, poking McCoy slightly for an answer. After a couple times he stopped, sitting up with a heavy sigh. “What if they come back while you’re gone?” He muttered sullenly.

“Then you better start praying.”

Sulu frowned, wrapping his arms around his knees. So, that was it then. McCoy was gonna leave him alone. Spock was leaving too, he’d be going back to the Enterprise with McCoy. No McCoy, no Spock, no… no Ben, no friends….

Beside him McCoy let out a light sigh, breath evening out into sleep. Sulu let him sleep. After a moment he got up, wandering quietly out the door. He wasn’t going to run, he’d promised McCoy. Just… he needed… something. To think?  
He paid no attention to where he was going, thoughts circling endlessly. He barely registered voices up ahead.

“I’m glad they let us pick you up!”

“Yeah, I’m ready to be back on the ship.”

Sulu shifted closer to the wall, coming to a stop as he registered the voices, seeing the three red shirted officers in the hall.

One of them elbowed his taller friend, eyes on Sulu. “Lee!” He hissed.

“Derell! What?” Lee frowned.

Derell just gestured toward Sulu.

“Oh. Jess, look.” Lee’s eyes widened. “It’s him.”

Jess was just as surprised as the other two. “Yeah, what’s he doin here?” She mused, staring at Sulu.

“Didn’t you hear?” Derell asked.

Jess shook her head. “Just rumors.”

“Yeah, well. The USS Enterprise’s main pilot and doctor go confirmed to be mentally unstable. Something to do with this tip secret mish.”

“I just heard they both went nuts.” Jess admitted, shaking her head. “Is he allowed to be out on his own.”

“Probably not.” Derell guessed. “This part is the nuthouse, isn’t it?”

Lee just blinked, gaze flickering between the two of him. He was still on medication, so no really too interested in participating in this conversation. His eyes drifted over to where Sulu stood, watching them warily.

“Should we go get someone?” Jess wondered. “Or bring him to sickbay?”

“Yeah.” Derell agreed. “Who is the main officer over this part?”

“Dunno, heard they had someone brought in temporarily that took over. Think Doc Abram is the CMO though?” Jess shrugged. She was only going on rumor after all.

Derell shrugged as well. “Let’s go find someone.” He didn’t fancy trying to convince a nut job to go with them.

Jess nodded agreement and each of them reached out to Lee, turning and making their way down the hall.

Sulu stayed where he was as they left, unsure as to whether he wanted to stay, turn back, or keep going.

~~

McCoy woke up, rolling to lay on his back. The medication were causing him to be restless, though he remained in the bed. After a while he frowned, coming to a realization. “Arghh!” He growled out, sitting up and looking around the empty room. He grumbled obscenities, standing up and leaving the room, looking for Sulu.

He paused outside the door to his room, dizziness making him put a hand against the wall. Using that for balance, he started walking.

~~

Jess led the trio into sickbay, looking around for whoever it was that was in charge. Derell chose a more direct approach, asking his question loudly to the mostly empty room. “Where’s the doc?”

Spock looked up from where he had been researching the drugs currently being taken by Mister Sulu and Doctor McCoy. “The doctor is resting. Is there something you require that I may be of assistance?”

Jess nodded, opening his mouth to let Spock know about Sulu when Derell interrupted. “The Chinese pilot is walking around like a crazy.”

Both Jess and Spock frowned at him for stating it in such a way. Spock let it go, however, focusing on the important issue. “Where did you last see Lt. Sulu?”

“Two halls down, on the left.” Jess informed him, glancing at Derell for confirmation. Derell just tilted his head a little, offering no help.

“I will deal with this.” Spock stated, holding back a sigh. He left the three there, going to find Sulu.

Jess shrugged, expecting little else from a Vulcan. “Pizza? Anyone?”

~~

Sulu had wandered a bit further down the hall, though had stopped to study a bulletin board. Spock found him frowning at the thing in deep concentration. He approached slowly, not wanting to startle the man. “Mister Sulu. What are you doing?”

“...nothing.” Sulu replied slowly, turning to face Spock, suspicion etched onto every feature.

Spock tilted his head, intrigued at the hostile glare he was currently receiving from Sulu. “Would you like me to escort you back to your room?”

“No.” Sulu stated bluntly, frowning. His glare never wavered.

“Mister Sulu, have I offended you in some way?”

Sulu didn’t answer, simply turned and started walking away.

Spock followed, studying Sulu and trying to figure out what was wrong. He could think of nothing that he had said or done that might have elicited such an attitude from Sulu. The most logical explanation was that either the drugs given to Sulu were not working, or this was simply a side effect that would fade in time.

Sulu fumed silently as he walked, hating ever bit of the Vulcan that followed him. Eventually that anger diminished, turning to nervousness the longer Spock continued to follow him. He shot a suspicious glance at Spock over his shoulder, walking a bit quicker.

~~

McCoy wandered the halls briefly, looking around. Eventually he made it to sickbay, entering the now empty room. He made his way over to a chair, using a hand to test it in case it was broken, then sat down.

~~

Spock continued to follow Sulu, easily keeping up with his increase in pace. He went over the calculation of the formula used to contrive Sulu’s medication, searching for any mistakes that might explain the pilot’s behavior. Finding no flaws in either the formula’s design or dosage, he could only conclude that the man had simply declined to take the medicine. This was problematic, though should have been an outcome he had foreseen.

The Vulcan followed Sulu as the man made a quick turn into sickbay. He paused, vaguely surprised to see McCoy sitting in a chair there.

Sulu made his way immediately over to McCoy.

McCoy raised a brow at Sulu’ entrance, turning his chair to face him. “There you are.”

“Make him stop.” Sulu demanded, moving to stand close beside McCoy.

“What?” McCoy asked, frowning with a suspicious glance at Spock.

“Following me. He keeps looking at me…” Sulu complained, glaring at Spock.

Spock raised an eyebrow at that. “An attempt to help, nothing more.” He assured.

“You’re doing it again.” McCoy frowned, referring to Spock. He shook his head slightly at Spock’s questioning look. “He may be like a chicken with the pip but you gotta do something Spock. Page would never allow this.”

Sulu frowned at the metaphor, choosing to focus on that rather that the reference to Page. “I’m not a chicken….”

“What would you have me do?” Spock inquired, wondering if this was perhaps a setback to their recovery.

“Find Hetzi. He will help me.” McCoy stated. “…And Zas.”

Spock frowned in concern. This was doing nothing to help either of them, and was detrimental to Lt. Sulu going by the expression he wore staring at McCoy. Still, he could only focus on what he knew worked thus far, which seemed to be getting McCoy to talk his way around what had been done in his mind. “What is it you need their help with?”

“To feel like myself again.” McCoy scowled. “You’re doing something strange to me and Sulu!”

“I assure you, I am only trying to assist you and Mister Sulu.” Spock reiterated. The medicine was certainly not working for Lt. Sulu, whether because he refused to take it or it was simply ineffective he did not know. McCoy’s medicine seemed to work much of the time, but setbacks were to be expected.

Sulu inched closer to McCoy, glaring at Spock again. “He’s making you leave, don’t leave McCoy.” He reached over to tug on McCoy’s sleeve, all but begging him to stay.

McCoy pulled Sulu to him protectively. “This is _your_ fault. Zas needs me and you’ve gone and done this!”

Sulu curled up on McCoy the best he could while the doctor was sitting in the chair, eyeing Spock though his attention was for McCoy. “His fault then? Not mine?”

“Not yours.” McCoy rubbed Sulu’s back in reassurance.

“Zas was simply using you McCoy.” Spock intoned.

“How dare you speak of him in that way.” McCoy frowned at Spock. “Y’know back in the south we don’t have much tolerance for such dumb statements.

Spock was becoming frustrated; this approach was not working. “It was not my intention to upset you.

“He gave me more love than you ever did.” McCoy spat, tone dropping as he muttered something.

Spock frowned, pausing for a slight moment before speaking. “If I understand the human definition of the term correctly, what he gave you was not ‘love’.”

McCoy huffed at that, looking at Sulu. “Where is he?" He asked Spock, looking back up at him.

“Zas is dead.” Spock answered honestly, though he knew it the fact would likely upset McCoy.

Sulu shifted a bit, looking up nervously at McCoy as the doctor’s expression fell.

“…W-What?”

Spock was quiet, uncertain what to say. He was unfamiliar with human custom in comforting or reassuring one after a loss. And he was equally uncertain whether that would be appropriate considering who it was McCoy was so upset over losing.

Sulu pulled back, standing up as McCoy buried his face in his hands. “But… but that’s good, yeah?” He asked uncertainly, glancing at Spock. He couldn’t understand how it was bad. Zas had been _scary_. _Dangerous_. It was better, him not being there.

Spock remained silent, not giving any reaction as Sulu glanced his way. There was nothing he could say or do that would alleviate the tension in this moment. After a moment McCoy lowered his hands, glaring at Spock as he started to stand.

“I am sorry to have to upset you with this, but it is the truth. He is gone.” Spock stated, watching McCoy.

Sulu felt a bit of relief at that reiteration, though he barely felt it through the tight nervousness he felt watching McCoy.

“Stand behind me, Sulu.” McCoy ordered.

Sulu hesitated. “What’s wrong? It’s…good.”

Like a rubberband snapping, McCoy lost all sense of control, striding over to a shelf and smashing the glass containers, shoving the thing over.

Sulu jumped, backing up step as he watched with wide eyes.

“McCoy!” Spock spoke sharply, stepping forward to pull Sulu back and away, keeping him out of range of McCoy’s rampage. “You need to calm down or I will be forced to call security.” He reached down to grab his comm, flipping it open ready to make the call.

McCoy whirled around, lunging forward toward the comm.

Spock stepped back reflexively, nearly tripping over Sulu behind him, losing the comm in the process.

McCoy’s expression was a cross of pain and agony, eye fixed in rage on Spock. He started toward the Vulcan again.

Spock frowned. He had no desire to fight McCoy, doing so would only destroy any progress they had made thus far. Lacking any better options, Spock took the only other viable option available to calm McCoy down. He reached over, grabbing Sulu and pulling him close, holding the pilot firmly to him. “Stop.” He said, speaking to McCoy.

McCoy let out a curse, stopping immediately. “Don’t TOUCH him!”

Sulu had frozen in panic initially, staring wide eyed at McCoy for help.

“I will release him once you have calmed down. You run the risk of harming yourself and Mister Sulu.”

Sulu pulled, trying to get away though he barely moved an inch. “Let go… Let go! McCoy..” He struggled, eyes pleading as he looked at McCoy. He had to help him, he'd promised. 

“You’re already killing us.” McCoy scoffed. “If I give up, you’ll be faster about it.”

“I have no intention of killing either of you.” Spock assured him, frowning slightly.

“See, Mister Sulu? You can’t trust him.”

Sulu nodded shortly, happy to agree to anything McCoy said. “Yeah, I see. Make him let me go, okay?”

Spock had to duck to the side quickly as McCoy threw a punch at him, Sulu slipping from his hands in the other direction. The Vulcan couldn’t understand McCoy’s logic. How did it make sense that promising them they would remain unharmed made him untrustworthy? There must be something he was missing. He quickly picked up his comm, keeping an eye on the other two as McCoy ran after Sulu, reaching out to him.

Sulu stopped, waiting for McCoy to reach him. The doctor grabbed Sulu , quickly hugging him and whispering. “Let’s get outta here.”

“…okay.” Sulu glanced over at Spock. “He gonna let us go?”

“…No.” McCoy wasn’t about to let that stop him though. He reached down, grabbing Sulu’s hand and started to run, towing the pilot along behind him.

If he had been human, Spock might have rolled his eyes or cursed. As it was, he simply followed after the two, unhurried but careful to keep track of where they were. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

“Where’s the door?” McCoy asked Sulu, frowning as he looked around running. “I can’t tell which right or left I have going on!”

Sulu had no idea what it was McCoy was looking for, but he guessed maybe it was their room. Although, that didn’t help him much because he didn’t know which way that was anymore. “Left.” He guessed. He huffed irritably as McCoy took a right.

“Gotcha.” McCoy slowed, panting. “Have we lost him?”

Spock was still behind them, just keeping them in sight as he followed as best he could.

“Hell no!” McCoy growled, seeing Spock and picking up the pace again. “Why don’t ya warp up outta here?!” He asked Sulu, glancing at him.

Sulu was out of breath, confused, and so very tired of running. “This is a hallway!”

McCoy came to an abrupt halt at that, dropping Sulu’s hand and turning to face him. “…What?”

Breathing hard, Sulu half leaned against a wall, waving one hand cheekily around them. “Hallway. See?”

McCoy looked around then hit his own forehead with one palm. “Gosh, Sulu, I’m out of it today.”

Sulu let out a short laugh, tone only holding a tiny bit of hysteria to it.

Spock paused in his pursuit, seeing that they’d stopped. He took his time walking over, letting the two of them catch their breath. “Doctor McCoy, Mister Sulu, are the two of you alright?” He asked, attempting to keep the tone as normal and neutral as possible to not upset either of them.

McCoy turned to face Spock, holding his hands out as if he expected Spock to arrest him right there. “Well, you did it, Spock. You caught me.”

Spock glanced at the doctor’s outstretched hands, then up at McCoy. “I did not pursue you in order to ‘catch’ you. I was concerned for your wellbeing.”

“Right.” McCoy snorted. “Well, you ain’t getting Sulu.”

“Sulu is free to stay with you as long as he desires.” Spock stated, glancing at Sulu.

McCoy looked at Sulu as well, raising an eyebrow as if to ask ‘well?’.

Sulu blinked, looking at McCoy for a moment before stepping closer. “I’m staying.” He said, resolved as he shot a glare at Spock again.

McCoy smiled slightly, proud of Sulu. “Then I’ll stay, too.”

Sulu shifted smugly. McCoy was staying with him, he’d said so.

“We won, Sulu.” McCoy said, turning to him. “We defeated Spock.”


	17. Epilogue & Ben's View

# Some Months Later

McCoy sat watching the news broadcast, Sulu curled obediently by his side. He’d tried to warn Spock, but the man hadn’t listened. He never listened. As McCoy had predicted, none of Page’s men had been found. He ran a hand through Sulu’ hair, looking down at the man beside him. He needed to protect him.

The press had been in an uproar ever since their rescue from the Compound. When Ben had come forward with the claim, and proof, that he’d been denied the simple right of seeing his husband after such a long time, it had been all but impossible for the Federation’s PR to keep up with the backlash.

The public outcry had only grown following their recapture, and subsequent rescue, from Zas. No one at Starfleet knew just how word had gotten out, only that there must have been someone on the inside leaking information. There had been too many details in the article, even a short clip of video. Spock had been forced to let them leave after that.

For all that Spock had said he wanted to help, he’d gone off and left him here. Called away by some Starfleet order after he’d seen McCoy and Sulu discharged, both from the hospital and from Starfleet. The two of them were civilians now.

Since then, support for the Federation had quickly eroded, severely damaging their strength and authority. If that was how they treated their officers, letting them act in such a way and casting them aside, no one wanted to be a part of that type of organization. So, one by one, support from other cultures had been withdrawn.

The Federation still held control of this planet, though in honesty McCoy wondered if it was actually the Federation. Perhaps in name, yes, but he knew Page had plans of infiltration. It was enough for McCoy to be able to work again, let the world burn down around them all it wanted, there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Sulu shifted beside him, sitting up as he slowly woke. The man had always been so zombie like in the mornings. It was about time though, McCoy was due to start his shift soon. He looked at the ex-pilot in scrutiny for a moment. Physically, the man was in perfect health, more or less. The same went for himself.

Mentally, he knew, both of them were so different. There were times, few short times, where McCoy felt like who he used to be, and sometimes he saw who Sulu used to be at those time too. It never lasted though.  
Sulu had wanted him to stay. So he’d stayed. And the old Leonard had left.

He’d tried to tell Spock. But the man didn’t listen.

In the end, Page had won.

Zas had died, but in way… so had McCoy. So had Sulu.

 

 

# Ben

Hikaru was home.

His Hikaru was finally safe.

Ben looked down at the message in his hands, tears dripping down on the PADD. Hikaru was home, but he couldn't go see him.

_Complications_ they'd said.

He let the device clatter to the table in front of him, burying his face in his hands as a sob slipped out.

How could they do that? How could they tell him Hikaru was back, and not let them see each other? What could be so bad that he wasn't allowed to see his husband? He shuddered, folding his arms in front of him on the table and laying his head down. How was he supposed to explain this to their daughter?

It had been hard, so hard, telling her why those men from Starfleet had come. Why daddy had been so sad after they left. Hikaru had been gone, and nobody knew if he was dead or alive. And now he was back. How could he keep that from her? How could he not tell her that Hikaru was alive? She would be overjoyed, but she would never understand why she couldn’t see him.

Hell.. _Ben_ didn’t understand it.

He sighed, despair eating at him as he stood up, picking up the PADD and reading the message agiain.

“Mister Sulu, this message is to inform you that your husband, Lt. Hikaru Sulu, has been located and retrieved. He is on Veta-2 undergoing treatment. There are many complications, however, and we regret to inform you that he is allowed no visitors. This includes family. Our sincere condolences. We will inform you once the Lt. is in stable enough condition to be permitted visitors.”

Damn it. Hikaru wasn’t a prisoner, they couldn’t just keep him isolated like that! Ben crossed his arms, sorrow turning to a sharp anger. He hadn’t wanted to believe it, but… maybe those news articles had been right? Hikaru had always spoken highly of Starfleet, sung its praises and believed in its cause. Maybe Starfleet didn’t quite match up to what his husband had believed.

He clenched his jaw, glaring at the PADD.

He couldn’t let this stand. They couldn’t keep his husband from him, keep their family broken apart.

He turned, gathering his jacket. He would find a way to bring this to light. The Federation wouldn’t just sweep Hikaru aside, putting him in some hospital on a faraway planet. He’d do everything in his power to get his husband back. To bring his little girl’s father home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone who has followed along the story thus far. I hope you've enjoyed it!  
> Thank you for all the comments and Kudos. They are my inspiration to continue!


End file.
